


Bed sheets

by Gippeo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gippeo/pseuds/Gippeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung, a young man who's nothing but a “simple prostitute” (in his own words,) finds himself falling in love with one of his clients – someone who's far from within his reach and just as vulnerable as him. Complications ensue. Pretty Woman AU.</p><p>Note: You don't need to have seen Pretty Woman to understand what's going on (although I've used quotes etc. from the movie.)</p><p>This fanfic has also been posted through my AFF user - Gippeo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

The start of the 90's held a special place in Jinyoung's heart. The start of a new era, the start of a new life, the start of changes all around him, within him – everywhere. Feeling euphorically melancholic always, loving every moment but also feeling constantly saddened. As if his current life wasn't enough. In truth, it wasn't, but it was enough to go by and maybe he should care more, but he really didn't. Or he did. He never seemed to be able to decide.

   It was a sad reality they lived in. As if they had all woken up the day after a decade of partying, living, enjoying. Sort of like a post-concert depression, with a big hangover and confusion about what really happened. The glamour, the rock, the lively lifestyle of the 80's was over and it hit people like a slap to the face. Jinyoung felt this in particular, even as they were approaching July.

   And nothing changed. But maybe that was a good thing.

 

***

 

Jinyoung let himself fall backwards, free falling as if over a cliff, only to softly land between comfortably, luxurious, white sheets, and when he looked up, all he could see was a beige ceiling with a big crystal lamp decorating it. But when he closed his eyes, what he saw was the cliff becoming smaller and smaller as he fell further and further down, between the trees, hearing the water pouring through a river, birds chirping, seeing an elk staring at him before running away across a field of berries. And the sunset. Never landing, just falling.

   Jinyoung wasn't suicidal; it's just that he enjoyed imagining these things as he fell onto the bed, before his typical evening started. It kept his mind off of his real life; the real life which was bittersweet and unfulfilling. Always just _enough_ or _fine._

   The crystal lamp was sadly familiar, the sheets – he had felt them a thousand times before. The face now looming in front of him was usually a new one; this night was an exception however. Someone who apparently enjoyed what he did – whatever it was that he did. Jinyoung couldn't exactly recall. And (for the fifth time) the man found him on the usual street and slid a few bucks his way. His friend Jackson nudged him and told him to go on with it, as per usual, as if it was necessary. Jinyoung didn't exactly need to be persuaded. The man was fine, the sex was fine. Most importantly, the pay was fine.

   Rules were a given. Despite his work, he demanded to be treated with respect. Some men had a problem with this, and some could get dangerous. Some of them had a knack for getting what they wanted, but Jinyoung had a knack for getting out of tough situations. He believed in himself, stood up for himself, and the most important rule to him was, in his opinion, quite simple. Kissing on the mouth was forbidden. Some men wanted this badly; making love to Jinyoung – a simple prostitute – to forget their sad and unhappy marriage to some woman who was probably screwing other people, by kissing passionately, moving slowly and lovingly, whispering beautiful compliments in his ear. Jinyoung could take it, he could take a lot, but kissing on the mouth was something he wanted to save for someone who truly meant something. If he'd ever meet such a person.

This specific man was probably in his fifties. Always wearing a suit and tie accompanied by a fat belly, arriving in some black, sleek car, constantly looking highly important and in a hurry. Jinyoung never asked, though. He needed – wanted – to keep the whole thing highly professional, and he didn't care much either. Each snob was richer than the other; the only thing that mattered to Jinyoung was that he got what _he_ asked for too.

   Most men, including this one, often offered some sort of beverage when they entered the five star hotel room. Usually some luxurious Burgundy wine or champagne. Jinyoung always said no, the reason being obvious. After all, it all tasted the same to him and he was really more interested in the idea of getting the whole thing over with.

   They'd always take Jinyoung's coat, tell him to “get comfortable” while pouring some alcohol from some nice looking bottle for themselves, taking their sweet time as Jinyoung went over what was okay and what wasn't, sometimes excusing themselves for the bathroom to swallow a pill of Viagra before they could get started. That's when Jinyoung often found himself falling down onto the bed, closing his eyes and enjoying what he had right there, even if it was a brief moment in time.

   The man could go on for hours, and he did. Some small breaks here and there to catch their breaths and come down from their high, until he was thrusting relentlessly again, Jinyoung's head banging against the headboard, sweat pouring down his face, doing his best to moan as sweetly as he could muster. All the while he was being overfed with compliments; “you're so beautiful” and “you're so good to me” were repeated over and over until he stopped listening. He stopped responding almost completely until the man was quiet for a while, silently pounding into him, and then suddenly whispered a very quiet “I love you” into Jinyoung's ear.

   Jinyoung never even thought of that rule, because it never seemed to be needed. But there he was, much stuck underneath a heavy, fifty-something year old man whom he had only met under these circumstances, on this bed, fucking without mercy late into the night.

   Maybe the man was thinking of his wife, or whoever he had. Maybe he forgot where he was. Perhaps he was too caught up in the moment, but it didn't seem that way when he followed up with a low “answer me” which immediately made Jinyoung feel nauseous and incredibly uncomfortable.

   But it wasn't in his rule book.

   “I-ah... I-I love you too,” he whispered back into the other's ear, regretting it immediately. Empty words still held a big meaning – he knew that very well.

   The man spilled inside of him for the third time and seemed pretty done at that point. Jinyoung didn't really dare to move, not until he got a cue to leave, and so they stayed there for what seemed like an eternity until the man uttered a “thanks” - for what, Jinyoung didn't know – and Jinyoung immediately left for the bathroom.

   He took a quick shower to clean himself up, like always; letting the warm stream remove his nausea and making his skin feel soft, clean and _his_ again while checking for any possible marks on his body. He tried his best not to think about the conversation he was dreading to have – or not have – when he would enter the bedroom again.

   But Jinyoung had done this several times before, and he had pride, so he confidently walked out of the bathroom to grab his clothes, not sparing the other a glance. But he could tell from the smell that the man was smoking a cigar.

   There was an uncomfortable, eerie silence as Jinyoung quickly got dressed, the man still puffing on his cigar on the bed, probably not registering the awkwardness at all. It didn't seem at all like that, with the way he suddenly asked “can I see you again?” just as Jinyoung was heading for the door.

   Jinyoung fought back a sigh and turned around with his typical, flirty smile plastered onto his face. “If you find me again,” he said, before turning to truly leave this time.

 

***

 

Sirens, people shouting, trains speeding past and leaving a cold breeze behind them. A misty smell of smoke coming from a teenage gang sitting on a bench, screaming unnecessarily loud at 2 A.M. Luminiscent lights from skyscrapes and signs blocking the view of the night sky. All he could spot was a lone Venus and a crescent moon.

   Maybe he should've ignored it. Maybe he should stop caring. Jinyoung tried to focus on just about anything else; inhaling the smoke coming from the teenagers, feeling a strong need to smoke right now, even though he never had before. Focusing on the fluorescent lamps blinking above him in the underground station. Trying to locate the stars on the sky. No matter what, he had a constant uncomfortable feeling and sincerely hoped their paths would never meet again.

   Sometimes Jinyoung wished he didn't live in the city. Even more so, he sometimes found himself wishing he had chosen a different career. But in the end, all this was _fine_.

   His train finally arrived and he stepped on, only to find Jackson sitting right there. Maybe it shouldn't come as a surprise; they lived in the same apartment after all. But they usually didn't finish at the same time.

   “How did it go?” Jackson asked as Jinyoung sat down next to him.

   “He told me he loved me,” Jinyoung answered simply.

   Jackson snorted. “Well, that's romantic,” he said, to which Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “And what did you say?”

   “I said it back, dunno what else I was supposed to do.”

   Jackson smiled apologetically. “He was probably just into it. Don't worry too much about it.”

   Jinyoung looked out the window, focusing on the traffic they passed by. “I just don't want some old man following me around. I'm in this for the money, not for, y'know, feelings and stuff.”

   Jackson nodded in response and silence fell upon them for a while. A silence Jinyoung appreciated, because he didn't get a lot of those with Jackson. They had been friends since around five years back when they met at Yonsei University. Jinyoung used to be a university student; literature was – is – his life and had been since he was a child. It was his only dream for the future, but it was based solely on reading and Jinyoung quickly lost his footage with all the writing and analyzing.

   Thinking back on it, perhaps he should've given it a bigger chance. And he probably would have, if Jackson hadn't suddenly appeared in his life, screaming and waving his arms in pure anger, the poor receptionist not really sure of what to do.

   Jinyoung still wasn't sure what made him stop and stare, or what made him approach the other, but suddenly he was standing there, right next to them, as if it had anything to do with _him_ – a simple literature student.

   They were still completely ignoring him, the other man shouting “what does that have to do with things?” and “why do you care?” mixed with several profanities Jinyoung had never heard of. The receptionist was too busy calling for the guards to answer him, Jinyoung just stood there like some awkward nerd, and Jackson was still screaming.

   “Sir, the guards will be here any second, I suggest you leave quietly. I can't help you, I'm sorry,” she said after hanging up, not sounding the least remorseful.

   Jackson gave her the finger and turned to leave, to which she responded with a gasp and an _“excuse me?”_ asJackson stormed out. Jinyoung followed suit like some quiet servant and only stopped when Jackson did, turning around to face him outside of the building.

   “Who are you anyway?” he asked, more calmly this time, but still obviously angered by the conversation earlier.

   “I, uh...,” Jinyoung started, gesturing towards the university building. “I heard you guys talking. Uh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping.” Jackson didn't respond, so he continued by answering the question. “My name's Park Jinyoung, I'm a literature student here at Yonsei,” he said, reaching his hand forward.

   “Jackson,” he responded, shaking Jinyoung's hand. “I'm a prostitute.”

   “Okay,” Jinyoung replied, nodding. “Then why are you here?”

   Jackson raised an eyebrow. “Not the reaction I expected.”

   Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders.

   “I'm also a student, but they're kicking me out because I have sex with men in exchange for money. Tough shit, huh?” Jackson said and started walking again.

   “So you're into guys?” Jinyoung asked, walking after him again.

   “Is that a problem?”

  “No, just...,” Jinyoung started, not sure what he was asking, where this conversation was going. Not sure what he really wanted, but he said it before he had even considered it. “Can you show me?”

   Jackson stopped again. “Woah, _what?_ ”

   Jinyoung's mouth felt dry, his forehead wet, and he was certainly stepping out of his own boundaries at this point. A big part of him didn't care, though. “I mean... show me. What you do.”

   They never slept together. They made out at parties, was all, in a very platonic but fun way. They respected each other a lot, understood each other without speaking, knew they had to set up boundaries even between themselves to make it work. Jackson taught him everything; which clients to avoid, and which payed a lot, that they had to protect and support each other, that the whole thing was much more dangerous than Jinyoung might think. Jinyoung nodded silently to everything, taking everything Jackson said very seriously. If he was giving up literature, he might as well take the whole thing seriously and do what he could to make a living out of it. If anything, it was good for now.

   Jackson had been in the industry a year before him. He said he started doing it because the pay was good. Jinyoung reckoned that was as good reason as any. Personally, he did it for the adventure. But nowadays it felt more like a repetition than anything.

   They reached their stop and went off, walking down the dark street silently.

   “What about you? How did it go?” Jinyoung asked and turned around to look at Jackson.

   Jackson snorted. “He fucked me right to the 7th heaven,” he responded with a shit eating grin. Jinyoung couldn't helpt but appreciate the brutal honesty, one of Jackson's many good traits.

 

***

 

Friday night. Sirens wailing past, people shouting and talking, the smell of smoke and weed filling the pavement, neon lights once again lighting up the street and blocking the sky.

   But today was payday to say the least, and Jinyoung was more focused on the cars in front of them rather than the night sky.

   Who paid well and who didn't, who was a serious client and who was straight up dangerous – Jackson's tips ended up being very much in handy. You could see on their faces, in their eyes, what they were looking for. You could see it by the way they moved, the way they'd eye you up and down. They thought they were mysterious, truth is they weren't.

   Tonight, Jinyoung was wearing what felt like pants with one leg; they were ripped so badly they didn't hide much, and his long-sleeved, rolled up grey shirt was as slim as possible to show the outlines of his muscles. Not that they were big. Far from Jackson's size, to be honest, but that didn't get him less clients anyway.

   Dressing like this had felt awkward at first. A lot of things had, actually, but nowadays it was more like a costume for work; clothes he lived in half of the time. Besides, he happened to admire the attention.

   Jinyoung and Jackson had been drinking together at some bar at a street which Jackson liked to refer to as “theirs” even though that was far from the truth. They enjoyed taking a drink or two before “getting to work,” as Jackson referred to it. Nothing too strong that could jeopardize everything though; Jackson was very careful with this reminder, as if Jinyoung needed one.

   “Remember not to accept drinks,” Jackson said as he was leaning against the wall, obviously flexing his arms which were, as per usual, not at all covered by any sort of cloth. Jackson always had a tank top on, but well, it worked. He looked good. Jinyoung could appreciate that.

   “Jackson, come on, it's been five years,” Jinyoung deadpanned in response, leaning against the wall a bit further from the other as to not make it seem like they were together.

   “Okay, don't say it like that kid, saying it out loud makes it seem much worse.”

   “Don't call me a kid, we're the same age. Still.”

   “I'm your senior, I've taught you everything!” Jackson proclaimed, to which Jinyoung hushed him.

   “Now's really not the time to be talking about this-,” Jinyoung responded, only to be cut off by Jackson whispering a _“holy shit.”_

   “What?” Jinyoung asked, turning around to look at what had suddenly caught Jackson's attention. And _well_ , he understood why. The car wobbling and zic-zacing on the street in front of them was by far outside of their price class; the latest version of a white Lamborghini Countach, which so just happened to stop by the side walk. Inside was a young man, looking thoroughly confused as he seemed to be searching for something.

   “Holy shit,” Jackson repeated. “Jinyoung,” he hissed, and Jinyoung turned to Jackson again. “Get him. Now.”

   “W-what, me? Why?”

   “Why, you getting scared?” Jackson mocked. “5 years, you said. Own it,” he said, and gestured towards Jingyoung to get his ass over to that car.

   Jinyoung inhaled and exhaled – not sure why seeing as he had screwed quite a lot of rich men before – and walked over to the car as nicely as he could (with Jackson cheering him on with “work it, baby, work it!”) and knocked on the passenger's seat's window to get the man's attention. The man rolled down the window and Jinyoung leaned down.

   He hadn't seen such a beautiful man in a long while. The man sitting inside was young, probably around his own age, his hair darker than the night and perfectly, beautifully styled. Jinyoung noticed a hint of make up on his face, some (of course) perfectly drawn eyeliner, matte skin and whatever else – Jinyoung was scanning his face so fiercely he actually missed the details. But he noticed the piercing in at least one of the man's ears; a big, black earring in the shape of a dragon which, naturally, went perfectly with his black suit.

   Jinyoung was _so_ damn sold. He needed to play well.

   “Do you know the way to Gangnam from here? I'm totally lost,” the man asked, startling Jinyoung out of his trance.

   “Sure I do, for 13000 won.”

   The man eyed him once, probably to get some clarification of the situation he was in.“That's ridiculous.”

   “Special price for you,” Jinyoung flirted.

   “You can't charge me for directions!”

   “I can do whatever I want, baby,” Jinyoung said, straightening up to leave because he knew he had already won.

   He heard the man sigh behind him. “Alright, wait. Fine, you win. Get in.”

   Jinyoung smiled to himself and did as he was told. He was given exactly 13000 after entering, and put it in his pocket as they roared away in the car. “So where you heading?”

   “Seoul Palace hotel. You know where it is?”

_Jeez_ , Jinyoung thought. It was one of the most expensive hotels in Seoul. Jinyoung had never been there under any circumstances, and sure, he might be used to the luxury of his clients, but this already felt like a whole new level. “Sure I do. To the right here,” Jinyoung answered, trying his best to sound unaffected.

   The man turned to the right without a word, and it was quiet for a moment as Jinyoung contemplated how to go about this. The man obviously hadn't picked him up for a fuck, and if he wanted to earn some sweet cash, he'd have to turn the tables around.

   His train of thoughts were stopped by the man suddenly speaking up again. “What's your name?” he prompted, glancing over at Jinyoung quickly.

   “Whatever you want it to be.” Jinyoung was back in his flirty mode again, but the man only gave him a glance again which basically said _“don't play games with me.”_ “Jinyoung. My name's Park Jinyoung,” Jinyoung responded honestly. “Yours?”

   “Im Jaebum,” the other retorted, and Jinyoung nodded his head to the sound of that. _Im Jaebum._ It sounded important, but perhaps that had more to do with Jabeum's way of articulating himself.

   “Alright, Im Jaebum. Ever driven this car before, if I may ask?” Jinyoung questioned playfully.

   “Oh, was it obvious?” Jaebum said sarcastically.

   “With all the siz-zacing you did on a completely straight lane, yes. If it isn't yours, whose is it?”

   “What does that matter to you, young man?”

   “Who says I'm younger?” Jinyoung protested. “How old are you?”

   Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows. “If anything, shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?”

   “I'm legal, if that's what you're wondering.”

   “I wasn't wondering.”

   “Right. It's written all over your face,” Jinyoung argued with a smirk, and noticed the corner of Jaebum's mouth twitch as well. A perfectly shaped mouth, to say the least.

   “I'm twenty-eight. You?”

   “Twenty-five.”

   “I'm your hyung then,” Jaebum proclaimed.

   “Does that turn you on, _hyung?_ ” Jinyoung responded teasingly, proceeding to move his hand closer and closer to Jaebum's thigh, placing his hand there, moving it slightly but dangerously close to the other's crotch. He gave the other's thigh a slight squeeze as a final emphasis.

   Jaebum glanced down, then at Jinyoung, then back to the road. “Where to now?” was all he said in response.

   “Left twice, then you're there,” Jinyoung said, removing his hand just as the car hiccuped forward. “Okay, really, you're not treating this baby with respect,” he started. “This car has six gears. It's the same gear system as one with five. That doesn't mean you need fourth gear here.”

   “Okay, okay, just-,” Jaebum sighed, trying to get it back into third gear. He seemed to be having trouble once again, so Jinyoung put his hand on Jaebum's and swiftly steered it into the right gear. “Now, don't let go of the clutch too quickly,” he reminded the other.

   Jaebum managed to do it without the car hiccuping, muttering a quiet but thankful “thanks” in response.

   “Isn't this usually like a sport for rich people anyway? Driving sport cars and pressing the gas a reckless amount.”

   “I don't drive a lot,” Jaebum confessed. “You seem to know a lot about cars, however. How's that?”

   Jinyoung snorted. “Me being a prostitute doesn't mean I can't drive.”

   “I'm sorry,” Jaebum quickly replied. “That's not at all what I meant. Sorry,” he repeated.

   “Don't worry about it. And well, it's just a small interest,” Jinyoung explained.

   They arrived at the hotel, both stepping out of the car and walking in silence to the entrance. Jinyoung couldn't help but be in awe at the sight of the hotel; it was enormous, shimmering gold from the windows, people entering and leaving in beautiful dresses and suits from the grand, spacious lobby inside and well, Jinyoung suddenly felt incredibly awkward with the clothes he was wearing.

   “Well, uh,” Jinyoung started, unsure of what to say. He thought he had caught the big fish, but Jaebum seemed pretty satisfied at this point. “We found it,” he said, gesturing towards the hotel as if it wasn't obviously there.

   “We did,” Jaebum chimed, not saying anything more, and Jinyoung suddenly felt a strong urge to get out of there. This wasn't going anywhere, anyway.

   “Alright. Thanks for the money. I'll just hop on the subway,” Jinyoung said, taking a step backwards, about to leave.

   “Will you be okay on your own?” Jaebum asked suddenly, and perhaps Jinyoung should be insulted, but Jaebum's tone was affectionate in some sense, and he seemed to be actually slightly worried.

   “Of course I will. I can take care of myself,” Jinyoung reassured. “Well then. Thanks for the money, and uh, take care,” he said with a small smile, before turning to leave. This was _fine_ , anyway. Not every night was successful, and it's not like he was all that disappointed. The ride was nice, the guy was nice, riding a Lamborghini Countach was definitely something. At least he had a good time.

   But well, maybe he hoped someone would randomly hit him up so he could at least earn more than 13.000 (which he would have to waste on the subway, anyway), or he hoped it wouldn't happen and he could get home in peace, take a shower and go to sleep early in his own bed. Perhaps, the thought, he could wake up tomorrow and everything would've all been a bad dream, and he'd still be a literature student, living his boring, normal and invisible life. That didn't seem too bad either, at times.

   He was abruptly stopped with his thoughts as Jaebum called out a “wait” and put his hand on Jinyoung's shoulder, turning him around.

   “What?” Jinyoung asked. Perhaps he wanted his money back; Jinyoung had experienced that quite a few times.

   “I was just wondering, uh,” Jaebum started, “how much did you say you took in charge?”

_Oh. Well there._

   “I didn't,” Jinyoung replied, probably looking satisfied with himself. “100.000 won. Per hour.”

   Jaebum raised his eyebrows. “You're that good, huh?”

   “I'm that good,” Jinyoung chimed with a smirk.

   Jaebum paused for a moment. “How much for the entire night?”

   “Woah, woah, woah, hold on there. The _entire night?_ ”

   “Yes. Unless you have other plans?”

   Jinyoung looked at him in disbelief. “You couldn't afford it.”

   Jaebum snorted in response. “Try me.”

   “300.000 won.”

   “Deal.”

   “ _Holy shit._ ”

   Jaebum chuckled. “Now, err,” he said, giving Jinyoung a coat which was presumably his own. “You'll have to put this on.”

   Jinyoung's mood immediately dropped as he took the coat, giving Jaebum an annoyed look. “That's a first,” he said sourly. “Not for romantic purposes, I suppose?”

   “Does your sort of work include romance?” Jaebum asked.

   “If you want it to.”

   “I'm not going to do you.”

   “That's fine, I'm good at topping.”

   Jaebum sighed. “I'm sorry, I just need you to look... somewhat presentable.”

   Jinyoung was boiling, but he kept his mouth shut.. No way he was losing 300.000 won, even though he had to be treated like, well, the prostitute he was. Maybe he shouldn't try to expect anything else; maybe he asked for it (but he liked to believe he didn't.)

   Jinyoung put the coat on and they walked inside together, towards the elevator. People were obviously staring and Jinyoung, even with a coat on, felt very out of place once again. Perhaps the people here knew Jaebum, or they were just so upper-class they had barely seen someone like Jinyoung ever in their life, but boy were they staring.

   An older, straight couple was inside the elevator they entered, eyeing Jinyoung from top to toe, greeting Jaebum, then looking away awkwardly while staying at the other end of the elevator, as if Jinyoung was contaminated.

   Jinyoung rolled his eyes and put an arm around Jaebum's waist, which caught both of their attention. “We just got engaged,” Jinyoung said in the most lovingly way possible, smiling wide and resting his head on Jaebum's shoulder.

   Jaebum chuckled nervously and removed Jinyoung's arm. “He's joking,” he reassured the pair, who smiled apologetically and left the elevator on the 17th floor.

   “Behave,” Jaebum warned. Jinyoung only sighed in response.

 

Jaebum lived in the penthouse on the top floor, of course. And it was _gorgeous._ He wouldn't want to live there, but he definitely appreciated being able to stay there over the night. It was spacious, well furnished with white, modern furniture, plants and flowers everywhere, old paintings and even a big bookshelf with several classics. If he wasn't there for other matters, he'd stay close to that bookshelf.

   The penthouse had a living room, a big bathroom with a jacuzzi, a bedroom with the most comfortable bed (Jinyoung tried it, to Jaebum's amusement) and an incredible view of the city. That's where Jinyoung got stuck; staring out from the balcony, looking at all the lights once again and enjoying the slight breeze up there.

   It was the little things in life he learned to appreciate. Books, nicely furnished rooms, the night sky, the city, showers late in the evening, _bed sheets_. Those things you often didn't pay attention to.

   “Enjoying yourself?” Jaebum asked behind him on the balcony.

   Jinyoung chuckled. “Sorry,” he said, turning around. “Was I being unprofessional?”

   “It's not like I've given you assignments,” Jaebum joked.

   Jinyoung smiled at that and went inside, Jaebum closing the door behind him.

   “I suppose you don't want something to drink?” Jaebum asked.

   “That's correct.”

   “Smart. You should be careful.”

   “I am being careful, Mr. Im.”

   “Mr. Im?” Jaebum repeated. “You don't need to refer to me as mister.”

   “Oh, alright,” Jinyoung said and sat down on the living room table. “Then would you prefer hyung? Or master, perhaps? Daddy?”

   Jaebum looked at him with a mix of annoyance and an obvious hint of interest, but didn't answer Jinyoung's question. “Let's just talk for a while. Mind if I take a drink? And please get off the table.”

  Jinyoung did as he was told. “I don't mind,” he said and moved to the sofa instead while Jaebum poured himself a glass of whatever alcohol. “So, what do you do? Are you a businessman?”

   “Bingo,” Jaebum said and sat down next to Jinyoung. “Why, do I give off that vibe?”

   “Well, I figured since you're so young, you must be some kind of businessman who most likely took over his dad's work. Correct?”

   “Correct,” Jaebum chimed amusedly and took a sip. “We buy and sell companies, pretty much.”

   “So you don't live in Seoul?”

   “I do,” Jaebum responded, “but the company insists that we live under the same roof the upcoming week. Our office is being renovated and we're working on something,” he said.

   “Sounds mysterious,” Jinyoung said, squinting his eyes for effect.

   “There's nothing mysterious about it. I'm just a simple businessman,” Jaebum said, leaning his elbow against the sofa's backrest to rest his head on his hand.

   Jinyoung smiled. “There's nothing simple about being businessman.”

   Jaebum returned the smile and took another sip. “And what about you?”

   “Well,” Jinyoung said and thought for a moment. “I'm just a simple sex worker.”

   Jaebum looked at him thoughtfully. “There's nothing simple about being a sex worker.”

   “Knew you'd say that.”

   “I'm right.”

   “You are,” Jinyoung agreed.

   Silence was upon them once again. Jaebum was finishing his drink slowly but steadily while Jinyoung discreetly studied his face again. This time, he noticed the darkness in the other's eyes, the shape of his philtrum and – most importantly – the two birthmarks above his left eye. And Jinyoung couldn't help what he was doing, when he was suddenly reaching out and softly caressing them with his thumb.

   Jaebum looked up in surprise and Jinyoung retreated his hand. “You have two birthmarks there. It's pretty.”

   “Oh, thank you,” Jaebum responded with a small smile, completely finishing his drink and putting the glass on the table.

   Jinyoung surpressed a sigh. “Are you straight?

   Jaebum raised an eyebrow. “No, why?”

   “Bisexual?”

   “Yes.”

   “Got a boyfriend? Husband? _Wife?_ ”

   “No.”

   “Then why don't you want to have some fun?”

   “I don't want to rush into things, is all.”

   Jinyoung leaned forward. “I _sell sex._ We wouldn't be rushing even if you fucked me against the wall at the street where you picked me up.”

   “I didn't pick you up,” Jaebum reminded the other. Jinyoung just snorted in response.

 

It was 1 AM when they were watching a move on TV together, Jaebum sitting in an armchair and Jinyoung on the floor between his legs, eating room service food he had ordered himself to make sure Jaebum couldn't put anything in it. He insisted on giving some to Jaebum; Jaebum insisted that it was all his.

   Jinyoung felt so spoiled, and he absolutely loved it.

   He was pretty into the movie, but not into it enough to not notice the hand running through his hair, sort of petting him like a cat.

   It was strangely arousing and he wouldn't mind falling asleep like this, so he closed his eyes and let Jaebum go on for a while.

   Jaebum continued petting him just like that, something fixing his hair, only to continue running his hands through it and whispering compliments to him. Jinyoung wasn't sure what was so arousing about it; maybe it was just the whole feeling of being taken care of, as if Jaebum was protective of him. Or the sound of his husky whispers as he showered Jinyoung with small, significant compliments. Jinyoung was used to compliments, but he wasn't used to _this_.

   The hand moved to the nape of his neck after what felt like an eternity, running his fingers over Jinyoung's skin, not saying a single word. Jinyoung's skin burned at the touch, and he relished at that feeling. The feeling of pure want, desire and arousal.

   Whatever this was, Jinyoung needed more.

   Jinyoung turned around and looked up at Jaebum, couldn't help but notice how he looked obviously aroused as well; his gaze so, so dark and his lips parted slightly. Jinyoung could practically smell the sex already.

   He straightened himself and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside and leaning forward over Jaebum's body. His tie was already loosened (Jinyoung could imagine him focusing on breathing properly while running his hand through Jinyoung's hair, showering him with compliments constantly) so Jinyoung took it off completely and tossed it away too.

   Jaebum cleared his throat while Jinyoung moved closer, and closer, until they were just inches apart, and Jinyoung could hear the hitched breathing coming from the other, could feel the heat radiating from him.

   “What do you want?” Jinyoung said, barely a whisper and Jaebum cleared his throat again.

   “What do you do?” Jaebum whispered back.

   Jinyoung smirked. “Just about anything. But I don't kiss on the mouth. And I don't say 'I love you'.”

   “I can work with that,” Jaebum answered, stroking some of Jinyoung's hair strand behind his ear while his other hand worked itself down the small of Jinyoung's back.

   Jinyoung shuddered at the intimate, careful touch. He was incredibly close to closing his eyes and let Jaebum do whatever with him, but he needed to take some advantage even though it was hard, so he moved his mouth closer to Jaebum's throat and pressed his lips against the skin there.

   He could hear Jaebum exhale as he did so, and could feel the way the other's chest heaved as he moved his hand over Jaebum's torso, further and further down until he felt the lining of the suit trousers. He let his hand rest there for a while as he continued kissing and licking Jaebum's neck.

   “Jinyoung-ah...,” Jaebum murmured.

   “Hyung?” Jinyoung mumbled.

   “You're doing great, keep going,” Jaebum hissed, placing a hand on Jinyoung's neck and stroking his thumb over the skin reassuringly as his other hand made its way down the front Jinyoung's pants.

   Jinyoung couldn't help but let out a small, pathetic whimper. He felt like he was going to burst right then and there, what with the way Jaebum was stroking him on the outside of his boxers, still touching his neck, breathing hotly into his ear and responding with a small, reflexed thrust forward as Jinyoung licked the big vein on his neck and moved his hand under Jaebum's pants.

   It felt so, so intimate, close-knit, real; as if they had known each other for a lifetime and were letting out everything that had built up inside of them for years and years. Letting everything completely go; not caring about anything or anyone else around them. Tonight, it was just the two of them in the thick mist of _sex_ and _want_.

   “I need to-,” Jaebum gasped, fiddling with his belt suddenly.

   “Do me?” Jinyoung filled in.

   “Yes. Yes, exactly,” Jaebum responded quickly, managing to unbuckle his belt. “Let's move,” he said, lifting Jinyoung up slightly to get him off of him.

   Jinyoung complied and together they stumbled towards the bedroom, hands roaming all over each other, undressing each other completely by the time they had reached the bed.

   Jinyoung let himself fall backwards onto the bed, feeling the soft and luxurious bed sheets on his back and the warm, smooth skin of Jaebum pressed against him.

 

***

 

Jinyoung woke up in an empty bed. The clock on the nightstand read 10.37 A.M. His clothes had been folded neatly on a chair in the room, and the other side of the bed had been made.

  He let out a groan and decided he needed a shower to wake up and clean himself off. He sincerely hoped Jaebum was still there, or had at least not forgotten to leave the money they had agreed on, otherwise Jinyoung would be very, very pissed.

   Jinyoung let the warm water wake him up completely as it prickled against his skin. He made sure to clean himself thoroughly, as per usual, and went back to his clothes from the day before after cleaning himself with the last clean towel.

   Jaebum was on the phone when Jinyoung entered the living room, talking about work related matters with someone who sounded quite upset, judging by the raised voice coming from the other end. Jinyoung stood there awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to do, but Jaebum hung up as soon as he saw him.

   “Hi,” Jinyoung said with a small smile, immediately reminded of everything from last night's events.

   “Hi,” Jaebum responded. “There's breakfast. I don't know what you like, so I ordered a bit of everything.”

   “Wow,” Jinyoung said, quite confused at the overly good treatment. He went to sit down next to Jaebum at the table. “You didn't have to.”

   “I wanted to. It's fine, go ahead.”

   “If you insist,” Jinyoung said and started digging in as Jaebum watched him. He figured this wasn't a good time, but well, it was as good time as any. “The err...,” Jinyoung started, not sure how to articulate this nicely. “The payment for my services.”

   Jaebum snorted. “Oui, madame,” he said sarcastically, taking out the money from the breast pocket of his suit – a white one today. He slid them towards Jinyoung on the table. “Thank you for your services.”

   Jinyoung couldn't help but roll his eyes, particularly at “madame,” and put the money in his pocket along with the 13.000. “Thanks,” he said, truly meaning it. “For everything.”

   Jaebum responded with an earnest smile. Jinyoung decided he was done and got up. “I should get going, my friend is probably wondering about me.”

   “Of course.”

   Jinyoung bowed and went to tie his shoes, right as Jaebum's phone rang again and he was back to talking to the same angry guy. Rich people were always so busy and important. Jinyoung's glad he wasn't one of those.

   “Is it that important?” he heard Jaebum say, and he couldn't really figure out why, but he found himself taking his sweet time tying his shoes. Either he just wanted to hear the outcome of the phone call, or it was more than that – Jinyoung had no idea. Perhaps he simply enjoyed the view from the penthouse a bit too much.

   Jinyoung looked up discreetly after purposefully failing with tying his left shoe for the third time, and found Jaebum staring at him intently, with a smirk playing on his lips, as if he knew something Jinyoung didn't.

   “It's alright, I already found him,” Jaebum said, hanging up on the man shouting from the other end, without looking away from Jinyoung.

   “Am I being followed?” Jinyoung asked ironically, standing up. “Do you need to put me in handcuffs?”

   Jaebum ignored the question. “Park Jinyoung,” he started, all too much formally after last night, but there was something intriguing about it, as if being proposed to. “Would you like to accompany me for a week? You'd be paid, of course.”

_What?_ “What?” Jinyoung repeated out loud.

   Jaebum walked closer. “Allow me to explain. I told you we're doing business in Seoul right now. My angry lawyer just called – I'm sure you heard – and told me I should be seen with a date. Keep it social. Looks more... professional. And well, who's more professional than you?”

   Jinyoung was undeniably confused. “Me? _Professional?_ I don't usually go to fancy parties with rich men.”

   “I think we both know you know how to do it.”

   Jinyoung thought for a moment. “So I'll be like your beck and call?”

   “You could see it that way, yes.”

   Jinyoung continued thinking. “You know it's gonna cost you.”

   “Of course,” Jaebum said simply. “300.000 won for six nights is 1.8 million.”

   “Don't forget days too.”

   “2 million,” Jaebum proposed.

   “2.5 million.”

   “Deal.”

   Jinyoung swallowed hard. “I think I need to sit down...”

   “Take off your shoes first.” Jinyoung did as he was told.

   “You're gonna have to change clothes,” Jaebum said, walking to the bedroom and coming back with his wallet. “Here,” he said, handing Jinyoung some money. “Buy a few suits.”

   “Is this... is this taken from my total salary?” Jinyoung asked and looked up at Jaebum, not really able to grasp the whole situation.

   “No, don't worry about it,” Jaebum responded. “I'll be gone during the day, you're dismissed until then,” he continued, moving around to pack his briefcase. “Spend your time buying some better clothes and I'll see you tonight, here. Okay?”

   “Hold up, hold up,” Jinyoung chimed in. “What _exactly_ will I be doing? Anything you ask?”

   Jaebum shrugged his shoulders. “Pretty much.”

   “So if you ask me to kill someone, I have to do it? If you ask me to suck your dick now and then, I have to do it?”

   Jaebum chuckled. “I wouldn't worry about murder if I were you. As for the last part, I don't know, depends on how good you are with your mouth,” he winked, walking to the door. “I'll see you tonight,” he finished and left.

   “What the fuck,” Jinyoung whispered to himself. He looked at the money in his hands, at the furniture around him, at the skyscrapes outside. And he couldn't help but smile a little.

 

“Hello?”

   “Jackson.”

   “Kid! I was worried about you, why didn't you call me sooner? It's like noon right now!”

   Jinyoung moved the phone to his other ear. “I know, I know, I'm sorry. But look, Jackson, the guy...”

   Jackson snorted. “Did he make you see the _stars_?” he asked, as if there was anything romantic about it.

   Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “No, I don't know, maybe. But that's besides the point, okay? He asked me to stay the whole night and gave me 300.000 won for it. Now he's asked me to stay the _whole_ week. Guess how much he's offering me?”

   “Do I really want to hear this?”

   “1.8 million won, Jackson.”

   “Okay, there must be a catch. Is he ugly or something? Did he actually give you the money yet?”

   “Well, no. But look, I already got money to buy suits. And it's not taken from the 1.8 million.”

   “Christ, Jinyoung. I'm gonna go back to bed,” Jackson responded tiredly. “Does this mean you're staying at his place?”

   “Yes, a penth-”

   “Good. You're a loud snorer anyway,” Jackson interrupted him, and hung up.

   Jinyoung rolled his eyes a second time.

 

***

 

Buying suits wasn't hard; Jinyoung had done it before. He had a few at home, but he wasn't sure if they were luxurious enough. And it was better to be safe than sorry; Jinyoung was well aware.

   Nevertheless, the more he thought about it, the more confident he felt about himself. He had done this several times before; he knew how to dress appropriately, how to act properly (but only if he wanted to) and how to act charming around rich people. And the streets in Gangnam weren't really unfamiliar to him either.

   The whole situation was rather strange. He wasn't complaining – far from it – but a lot of people would say yes without a second thought when offered 2.5 million won. Jinyoung ended up being one of those people, even if he didn't exactly do this for the money. And he still had no idea what this whole week would mean exactly. He had no idea what he would have to buy the suits for, which was yet another reason for worrying.

   Jaebum seemed fine, but that was based on one night of their whole lives. They knew close to nothing about each other and now they were spending a week together. Jaebum didn't seem to mind at all. Presumably because he was the one in control of the situation.

   Jinyoung was far from that. He was, however, good at ignoring that fact.

   Usually he would visit a big shopping mall nearby when having to buy clothes in Gangnam, but he had already walked past about five tailor stores and the sixth one looked really nice, so he decided to try that one instead. _Maybe Jaebum would appreciate original, hand-made suits,_ Jinyoung thought, and he was suddenly confused as to why he was trying to score extra points.

   The store was definitely nice. There were several completed suits, dress shirts, bows and ties already, mostly in conservative colors of black, grey, white and blue.

   As he was looking around, he heard somone clear her throat behind him. He turned to see a middle-aged woman standing right behind him, looking at him sourly.

   “Can I help you?” she asked simply.

   Jinyoung stalled for a moment. “Uh, yeah,” he said. “I'm looking for suits.”

   “I can see that,” she answered. _Right._ “What for?”

   “Well, that's the thing, I don't really know. My, err, friend didn't really tell me the occasion.”

   “Your friend?” she questioned.

   Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. He understood where this was going. “Yes. My friend.”

   She simply hummed in response and eyed him up and down, not very discreetly. He suddenly felt very naked and exposed, but said nothing.

   “Are you sure you can afford it?” she asked.

   “Excuse me? I can, actually. I have money,” he informed the woman, grabbing the amount from his back pocket and showing it to her. The only response he got was her looking between the bundle in his hand, and into his eyes.

   “I think you should leave.”

   “Oh my god, come on,” he snarled, pulling his arm away when she grabbed it to lead him outside. “Stop being such a condemning asshole!”

   She looked at him as if he was the only insulting person in the room, as if he had just trampled her down completely. “You need to get out before I call the cops,” she warned, grabbing his arm again.

   He pulled away a second time. “Oh wow, the _cops._ Fuck you, I can walk myself,” he finished and stormed out of the store.

 

Jinyoung was used to being treated like scum, but he wasn't used to it during daytime. There was a difference between meeting clients and expecting it, and walking around during the day and still being treated like he was worth so much less than other people. And perhaps he should be used to it, perhaps he should expect no less. Sometimes he thought he deserved it, for whatever reason. But if there was one thing he truly disliked with his job, it was being treated like a piece of cloth you could just throw around however you wanted.

   All these people lived in a bubble. They liked to imagine their lives were perfect; not a stain on their clothes, their marriage, their work. Jinyoung knew better than anyone else that it was all false; and he liked to differentiate between himself and them by reminding himself that at least he, himself, didn't live in one of those bubbles. Life outside the bubble was, in the end, so much better.

   Still, it meant having to deal with people thinking they owned him.

   Jinyoung went straight back and into the hotel again, storming through the lobby and to the elevator. He heard someone call after him, but he was too angry to care, so he ignored it. He could barely hear anything other than his blood pumping and the black, zizzling cloud in his head.

   Whoever it was caught up with him and turned him around, and Jinyoung almost expected it to be Jaebum, but it was someone he had never seen before. “What?” is all he heard himself say.

   “I'm sorry, but are you a guest here?”

   Jinyoung looked at the man in front of him like the answer was obvious. “Yes. I am. I live on the top floor.”

   “I see, and who are you staying with?” the man prompted.

   Jinyoung squinted his eyebrows at him. “Im Jaebum. Why?”

   The other man avoided his question. “I understand. Could you come with me for a moment?” he said, putting a hand on Jinyoung's upper back.

   Jinyoung moved away. “Why?” he repeated.

   “I'm the manager here. I just want to talk, okay?” the man reassured him. “In peace,” he added.

   Jinyoung only sighed in response, but let himself be led away to a private room which looked something like an office. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

   “What's your name?” the man asked, seating himself on the desk in front of Jinyoung.

   “What do you want it to be?” Jinyoung answered half teasingly, half tiredly.

   “Answer the question. What's your name?” he repeated.

   “Jinyoung.”

   “Alright, Jinyoung, well. I hope you're well aware that Seoul Palace Hotel is very different from the other hotels I assume you might be accustomed to. Now, you're staying with our most special guest, and we're willing to overlook the fact that Im Jaebum did not sign you in. But if you and I understand each other correctly, we won't see you here again after Jaebum leaves. Is that correct?”

   Jinyoung couldn't be bothered answering, so he stared at the floor instead. Second time being treated this lowly; he'd had enough for today.

   “Please cooperate with me here. You're most free to stay here together with Jaebum, but I need you to dress more appropriately if so.”

   “Well,” Jinyoung started, “I was trying to just now when I went to buy suits for tonight, but she practically kicked me out, so I'm sorry if I'm still not dressed to your standards,” he said, annoyed.

   “I see,” the manager replied. “I'm sorry about that. I'll have someone send over some suits for you, okay? Don't worry about that,” he said reassuringly. “I'm not your enemy, Jinyoung.”

   Jinyoung sighed. “Thanks.”

   “No problem. I'll tell her to bring them to your room. Maybe you should go rest for a bit. Cool down.”

   Jinyoung got up from his seat. “Thanks,” he said again. “I appreciate it,” he finished, and left.

 

***

 

Jinyoung used to have a boyfriend, around the time when he was eighteen years old. An American-Taiwanese guy called Mark who was studying in South Korea. A truly oriental guy. Someone a lot of people desired because of his “exotic” and mysterious nature, but also the type of guy who didn't care at all. It all felt incredibly cliché seeing as Jinyoung was the type who stayed away from that group of fanatics. But he liked it. Being secretly noticed by the cool guy suddenly, in the university hallway, while he was speaking to some annoying girl... It was like your ideal day dream.

   They only stayed together for a year, but Jinyoung grew from being a quiet, bitter guy to having someone who brightened every day of his life. And he felt himself become a brighter person too. It was only a year, but a big year in which he learned more about himself; often through Mark, and learned so much about loving another person. Caring about another person in such a deep and fond way. And maybe he grew addicted to those things. To Mark. It became like a safe zone; a zone he had to stay in to remain the new, brighter Jinyoung.

   Mark continued to be an oriental guy. He went back to Los Angeles after two years in South Korea. He asked Jinyoung to come with him, of course. Jinyoung said he couldn't, of course. They had different lives to live. In fact, they had been different from the start, but in such a way that it drew them to each other.

   A year later Jinyoung entered prostitution, and perhaps it all had to do with him being bored of his life, bored of studying books, in need of a change. Sometimes, he thought, the change he needed was the change he had in his life when he was with Mark. But it was far from the same thing.

   People might think he was twisted, that something was wrong with him and he wasn't true to himself. True to his feelings. And perhaps he wasn't, partly, but he wasn't lying either when he said prostitution created excitement in his life. Also, it was hard to let go off once you started.

   Six years later and he still never heard from Mark. Never met him again. Jinyoung had moved on, but he knew deep down that he needed something else to refill that spot. Some nights he thought he had it, but he somehow always knew he didn't.

 


	2. II.

_Share my life, take me for what I am_  
_'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you_  
_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_  
_Just all that you are and everything that you[do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxYw0XPEoKE)_

 

“I'm home,” Jaebum called out as he entered the penthouse. The clock stood at 10 P.M. but Jinyoung still felt like he was going to pass out on the sofa any minute. From boredom.

   “You forgot the 'honey' part,” Jinyoung answered, getting up from the sofa to go and greet the other.

   “Funny,” Jaebum answered, unbuttoning his suit.

   “Romantic,” Jinyoung muttered.

   Jaebum didn't seem to hear. “Did you buy new clothes like I asked you to?”

   “I did,” Jinyoung answered, and pulled the remaining money out of his pocket. “Here. And thanks again.”

   Jaebum only glanced at the moment before walking off somewhere. “Keep it.”

   Jinyoung sighed and gave up. He was already holding onto a whole bunch; he didn't need more. It felt more like a burden right now. But his guts told him Jaebum wasn't worth arguing with.

   He followed Jaebum into the bedroom, only to find the other changing his clothes. “Do you mind?” Jaebum deadpanned as Jinyoung simply stood there at the treshold, eyeing him from top to toe.

   “No,” Jinyoung answered simply, to which Jaebum rolled his eyes, looking fairly annoyed as he was searching for something. “Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked.

   “I can't find the damn papers,” Jaebum grumbled, frantically searching through his briefcase.

   “Maybe you should take a load off,” Jinyoung said, looking at Jaebum suspiciously.

   “Found it,” Jaebum said, completely ignoring the other as he was about to leave the room once again.

   Jinyoung stopped him from leaving with a hand on his chest. “Hyung, please calm down. You should rest too.”

   “Not sure if you're aware, but some people don't have time to rest,” Jaebum said, brushing past the other and heading towards the living room.

   “Enough with the patronizing tone!” Jinyoung snapped, heading after Jaebum. “First the lady at the store, telling me I don't belong there and kicking me out, then the manager judging me, and now  _you_ , saying that as if your life is so much more difficult than mine; as if I was born a prostitute and don't know anything else of the outside world!”

   Jaebum sighed and turned around to look at him.

   “I put up with this shit so often, but not for a week straight. If you want me here for a week, I demand to be treated with respect. At least from you,” he finished, staring at the other with burning eyes.

   Jaebum walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his cheek. “I'm sorry,” he said earnestly, and Jinyoung thought that he better mean it. “I didn't mean to treat you like a prostitute.”

   Jinyoung removed the hand. “It's fine,” he sighed. “It's whatever.”

   Jaebum seemed to think for a moment, before he led Jinyoung to sit on the sofa. He proceeded to sit down on the other end. “Let's play 3 questions.”

   “Why?” Jinyoung questioned, half sourly.

   “We should get to know each other better,” Jaebum suggested. “I'll ask you one first, okay?” he said, strangely happy; different from the Jaebum he had seen so far.

   “Okay.”

   Jaebum suddenly had a curious, teasing look on his face. “Do you have any hobbies?” he asked, looking at Jinyoung intently.

   Jinyoung snorted. The whole thing felt weirdly normal, as if they were two friends talking and everything before had never happened. He wasn't sure how Jaebum did it; perhaps it was a business trick, or simply his whole existence.

   “I read a lot,” Jinyoung answered.

   “What do you read?” Jaebum asked curiously.

   “Is that another question?” Jinyoung teased him, to which Jaebum gave him a meaning but playful look. “Alright. Right now I'm reading To Kill a Mockingbird.”

   Jaebum looked at him surprisingly. “In Korean?”

   “No, English.”

   Jaebum's face turned into disbelief. “No way.”

   “Yes way. It's better in its original language, of course. I checked the Korean version in a bookstore. It's written a bit awkwardly, in my opinion.”

   “Wow, well,” Jaebum said, looking at him intently once again. “I didn't know you read. In English.”

   “Of course you didn't, we've known each other for like 24 hours,” Jinyoung deadpanned. “Now, my turn. Excuse me for the deep question, but,” he started, and Jaebum raised his eyebrows in anticipation. “Do you sometimes wish you live a different life?”

   Jaebum scoffed. “You're real deep, huh?” he said. Jinyoung smirked and Jaebum looked away in embarrassment. “Yeah,” he exhaled after a moment of thinking and staring at a specific spot on the floor. “I do,” he continued, looking up at Jinyoung again. “I wish a lot of things were different quite often,” he confessed, with a small smile on his face which was also strangely depressing. “But I still like my job. I like my colleagues, I enjoy being in charge. I don't know what else I'd do if I didn't do this.”

   “Mmm,” Jinyoung hummed, nodding to what Jaebum was saying. “You could be a farmer. Farm potatoes and take a nap on the sofa after your beautiful, specific other cooked you dinner. How's that?”

   “Sounds way too peaceful. I need action in my life.”

   “Well, here I am,” Jinyoung teased, and was glad to be the source of Jaebum's slight chuckle.

   “So,” Jaebum started, about to ask his next question. “What did you do before you became, well, a prostitute?”

   “I don't think the answer is very surprising at this point,” Jinyoung said. “I studied literature at Yonsei University.”

   Still, Jaebum looked very surprised. “Literature, huh? You must love books. Did you graduate?”

   Jinyoung shook his head. “No. I suppose the world had other plans for me,” he said, not meaning to sound as bitter as it came out.

   “You can always go back,” Jaebum reassured him, and Jinyoung couldn't help but smile in appreciation.

   “My turn. Have you been with someone before? In a serious relationship, I mean.”

   “A girl or two,” Jaebum replied. “My biggest relationship was with a guy named Youngjae, though. But that didn't work out. Obviously.”

   “Why?”

   “I caught him cheating on me. Broke up with him before he could try to explain himself. I kicked him out and never saw him again.”

   “And?”

   “And what?” Jaebum asked, looking at him.

   “Do you miss him?”

   Jaebum thought for a moment, suddenly looking melancholic and Jinyoung dislikes that, for some reason. “Sometimes. But it's been five years now. He left me like, I don't know, probably at least twenty voicemails explaining the situation. I never called him back, and he got the hint eventually,” he explained. “Now, my last question.”

   “Bring it,” Jinyoung challenged.

   “Why the rules?” Jaebum asked simply, but Jinyoung immediately understood what he meant.

   “Well,” he started, bringing his legs up to wrap his arms around them. “About kissing, it's something I want to do only when I truly mean it. Besides, it's too personal. A client could get attached. Don't want that. And as for the other rule,” he said, not sure how to put it. “Let's just say I experienced it and it was uncomfortable and... It reminded me of how he was basically cheating on someone, with me. And I felt cheap.”

   Jaebum looked collected and calm, with fire burning in his eyes. Jinyoung didn't know why, didn't ask either. “Did you say it back?” Jaebum asked.

   Jinyoung looked away. The air felt chilly, the tension awkward. “Yes. I don't think I had another choice.”

   Jaebum was quiet for a moment; Jinyoung still not sure what had happened. “Don't beat yourself up over it,” Jaebum said suddenly, and the tension was gone just like that. “That's his problem, not yours.”

   Jinyoung nodded slowly, appreciating the thought but not sure if he was wholy convinced. “Alright, my turn. Last question for tonight,” Jinyoung said, moving to face Jaebum and Jaebum looked at him expectantly. “Was I good last night?”

   Jaebum had a hard time hiding his smile, not to mention the redness forming on his cheeks and ears. Jinyoung wasn't sure if he had seen someone so cute before.

   “Well?” Jinyoung pressured.

   “Very good,” Jaebum grinned.

 

***

 

“Jinyoung, wake up.”

   Jinyoung groaned in response and turned around, face mushed into the cushion of the sofa.

   “Jinyoung.”

   “Mmm?”

   “I'm not paying you to be a slouch on the sofa. Get up.”

   “Then what do you want me to do?” Jinyoung asked as he sat up.

   “Get dressed,” Jaebum said, leaving him on the sofa again.

   Jinyoung rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn. “What for?”

   “Business,” Jaebum called out from somewhere.

   “Oh, that secret stuff? Right.”

   “It's really none of your business, but if you must know, we're buying a company here in Seoul. So I need you to not screw anything up the following days, okay?”

   Jinyoung kept quiet.

   “Jinyoung?” Jaebum called out.

   “Sure,” Jinyoung answered coldly, wondering where the friendly feeling from last night went.

 

“You look stunning.”

   “It's a simple suit.”

   “Depends on who's wearing it.”

   “Now you're being cheesy. I thought this wasn't a date?”

   “It isn't. Here, let me help you with this,” Jaebum said and took over Jinyoung's desperate fighting with the tie. “It's actually not that hard.”

   “Says the one who knows how to do it,” Jinyoung muttered.

   “Aren't you supposed to be accustomed to these things?”

   “Jackson usually helps me with the tie.”

   Jaebum stopped in his motions and looked straight into Jinyoung's eyes. “Who's Jackson?”

   Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows, truly wondering what was up with Jaebum. “A friend,” he said cautiously. “Why?”

   “I'm just asking,” Jaebum answered, getting back to fixing Jinyoung's tie. “I'm allowed to ask questions, right?”

   “Yeah, but-” Jinyoung started.

   “There,” Jaebum interrupted. “All done. Now let's go, don't want to be late,” he said, moving to the bedroom to get his wallet.

   Jinyoung followed suit. “Tell me again what exactly we're doing.”

   “Business mingling.”

   “... _right._ ”

 

“Remember, be happy and bright, don't fake it. Don't be too attached to me. Keep it social with other people. We can't be seen together constantly.”

   “Give me a percentage.”

   “ _Jinyoung._ ”

   Jinyoung rolled his eyes and looked out the window of the taxi. “Don't underestimate me.”

   “I'm not,” Jaebum said, and it sounded strangely fond. “I'm trusting you.”

   Jinyoung scoffed and turned to look at Jaebum. “Didn't your mother tell you not to trust people like me?” he asked sarcastically.

   “I never knew my mother,” Jaebum answered earnestly. A bit too earnestly for it to feel normal.

   “I'm- I'm sorry to hear about that,” Jinyoung said, looking out of the window again. He heard Jaebum snort behind him, but he didn't dare to ask if it was a sick joke or something else.

   They arrived at what Jaebum told him was a birthday party for a colleague who had just turned 50 years old. They were probably around a hundred people attending; most of them colleagues and families, some friends of today's main star, Jaebum or whoever else within the company. And then Jinyoung of course, who was just sort of  _there_. They – or Jaebum, who then introduced Jinyoung – were introduced to so many people Jinyoung just started shaking hands like a robot. Jaebum excused himself with a quick whisper in Jinyoung's ear and disappeared somewhere, mere minutes after they had arrived.

   Jinyoung was, naturally, stuck with the last people he shook hands with. Two young ladies who didn't seem very glad to be there.

   “So what do you do, Jinyoung?” one of them asked, looking at Jinyoung judgingly.

   “I write,” Jinyoung lied.

   “Really, what do you write?” she continued interrogating. “Articles? Books?”

   Jinyoung was about to answer, but the other woman interrupted him. “But really, did Jaebum fuck you yet? Or maybe it was the other way around?”

   Jinyoung looked at the both of them coldly. “Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it! No sex before marriage, am I right, ladies?” he said, bowing out and leaving them to chatter furiously between each other.

   Beautiful day, otherwise. The sun was set high in the sky, burning hotly (a bit too hotly for Jinyoung's taste; especially with the damn suit there had been such a fuss about) and bright. They were slightly outside of Seoul, at a big mansion with a lovely garden, full of ponds, perfectly clipped bushes and statues of various sorts. The typical rich home. At least there was enough space for him to be alone for a while, something he truly needed after the past two days. Jaebum's weird mood swings were one thing, the judging people was another. He needed to at least not have to look them in the eyes for a moment, be it five seconds or five minutes.

   Jinyoung found himself thinking about last night. It had felt so real. So natural. As if they had known each other for years, as if they could ask each other anything. Whatever it was, he appreciated being able to sit down with someone and just talk, instead of just giving them a quick fuck and then never seeing each other again.

   He took a sip of his champagne, looking at the beautiful view from the garden. There was a big river passing by not too far from the mansion, which Jinyoung assumed was the Han River. Beautiful, big and green trees were casting their shadow over a bridge built to enter the water (or the big, luxurious boat which was pretty hard to notice) from.

   The champagne was pretty bad, which was surprising seeing as these people could definitely buy the best, but he had tasted much better before. So, overall, his first of expression of the party was that it would suck pretty hard.

   He ended up being correct.

   “Enjoying the view?” someone asked from behind him. It wasn't Jaebum, or anyone else he knew, but the voice felt strangely familiar, so he turned around swiftly.

   The face he was met with was definitely familiar, even as it was looking at him sneerly and hatefully.

   “Found you,” the man from several nights ago whispered right into his ear, and the nauseous feeling from that night instantly returned to him.

   Jinyoung took a step backwards, not looking at anything or anyone else but the man in front of him. “ _What?_ ” is all he managed to say.

   “I'm sorry Jaebum didn't introduce us formally yet. He's quite busy these days,” the man continued nonchalantly, as if there was no history between the two of them. “My name is Lee Sungmin,” he continued, putting his hand forward.

   Jinyoung didn't take it. “What are you doing here?” he asked, trying his best to remain composed, but it was obvious from the start that Sungmin had the upper hand.

   “See, if Jaebum hadn't been so clumsy, you would've known by now,” he sighed. “I'm his lawyer.”

   Jinyoung was about to vomit on the spot.

   “I know, I know,” Sungmin continued. “But he told me who you were. Now I finally understood why he was so out of it at work yesterday. Why he didn't seem to be able to concentrate. But well, I know that feeling, you still look absolutely gorgeous,” he acknowledged, putting a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder as some sort of comfort, but the touch only felt poisonous.

   “Get away from me...,” Jinyoung mumbled, removing Sungmin's hand and starting to leave.

   “He told me he's here with a  _hooker_ ,” Sungmin said, and Jinyoung stopped suddenly and turned around.

   “What?” he asked again.

   “Those are the exact words he used,” Sungmin informed, walking up to Jinyoung. “I agree, not very nicely chosen words. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it,” he said, staring intently and directly into Jinyoung's eyes.

   Jinyoung was angry beyond words, knew Sungmin was taunting him, but also realised Jaebum saying such a thing wasn't completely impossible, seeing as he had already had a few moments of being, pretty much, an asshole.

   Still, there was no reason for him to believe someone like the man in front of him.

   “How do I know you're not lying?” Jinyoung questioned. “Maybe you're jealous? After all, you said you loved me last time. Why, even?”

   Sungmin chuckled, obviously bluffing. Jinyoung could see the clear darkness in his eyes. And some small amount of fear, too, and that's how Jinyoung knew. Knew it hadn't been in the spur of the moment.

   But Jinyoung only caught the fear in his eyes for what seemed like a millisecond, before it was gone again. “Someone's got to,” Sungmin answered eventually, smirking.

   Jinyoung looked away in defeat.

   “Now, Jinyoung,” Sungmin started, moving closer to whisper into his ear. “You don't mention our relationship to anyone,  _especially_  not Jaebum. And I'd advise you to stay away from him; you and your pretty little ass is distracting him from doing what he's supposed to do. As a lawyer, it's my job to make sure he focuses on the important things. Understood?”

   Jinyoung sighed, nodding slightly.

   “Good,” Sungmin continued to whisper into his ear. “But hey, maybe we can get together sometime again. I'm always free.”

   Jinyoung felt completely deceived, defeated, hurt. Useless and ashamed. There was no point in saying no. “Sure. Why not,” is all he said, curtly, and then proceeding to get out of there. Where to, he didn't know.

 

***

 

   Maybe it was the spur of the moment. Maybe he intended to say it to get Sungmin to stop bothering him. Maybe Jinyoung should be upfront and ask, but he couldn't. It felt easier to let it gnaw at him from the inside.

   But Jaebum was persistent in asking Jinyoung if he was okay. What was wrong. As if it wasn't Jaebum's fault and as if he wouldn't know. And Jinyoung almost felt bad because of how hesitant Jaebum sounded. But he knew he shouldn't.

   Dishonest people weren't worth your time. Honesty was the most important trait, in Jinyoung's opinion. And trust. No matter what kind of relationship, those two factors were crucial in order for it to work. Jinyoung and Jaebum had neither of those. Jaebum might've said it, implied it, but Jinyoung was still just a prostitute – a  _hooker –_  in his eyes, and there was no good reason to place your trust in such a person's hands. And Jinyoung was a living evidence of why he shouldn't; now he was carrying a big secret and had pretty much promised not to spill his beans. That he had fucked Jaebum's lawyer. Five times.

   He felt disgusted with himself.

   And Jinyoung didn't trust Jaebum either. How could he? There was no honesty between them, not from the very start. Something that was necessary when working together for a week. Something they hadn't even discussed thoroughly, because Jaebum had left him as soon as he proposed the idea.

   The ride home was awkward. Jaebum tried to break the tension, casually talking about the party or carefully asking if Jinyoung was okay. Jinyoung answered shortly and curtly, not sure what to do with himself or what to say. How to swallow the whole thing.

   They stayed silent from the car to the penthouse, Jaebum finally understanding that Jinyoung didn't want to talk, that whatever Jinyoung was upset about, he wasn't interested in discussing it with Jaebum. Not interested in discussing anything.

   Yet, he gave it another shot once they had shut the door behind them, this time asking as if it was a warning, prononcing each syllable strongly, trying to make a point that he was tired of the way  _Jinyoung_  had been acting.

   Jinyoung couldn't hold it back, either, as if the door to the penthouse was just like some barrier between being persistent and not discussing it, and letting it all out in one way or another.

   “Give me some fucking space,” Jinyoung growled, up close and personal with Jaebum's face, before storming off to the bathroom.

   Jaebum stormed after him. “What exactly is that supposed to mean? Hmm?” he growled back, only stopping when Jinyoung shut the bathroom door in his face. “Jinyoung, open the goddamn door,” he continued, trying to get the obviously locked door open.

   “Fuck off.”

   “I will once you tell me what's got your panties in a twist,” Jaebum answered angrily, banging on the door once for emphasis.

   Jinyoung slammed open the door, which had Jaebum screaming about how it almost hit him. Jinyoung completely ignored him. “You want to know why,  _asshole?_ Why I'm so mad?” he hissed, inching closer to Jaebum again.

   Jaebum stood his ground. “Tell me,” he said lowly.

   “You told your lawyer I'm a hooker. A fucking  _hooker_. Why? Is it like some trophy? Did you say it to emphasize how I'm worth so much less than you rich assholes?”

   “You know what I think?” Jaebum asked, minimizing the distance between them even further. “You get too caught up in your own shit,” he snarled, poking Jinyoung's chest with his index finger. “You create this big drama over the smallest thing, and you need to get over it.”

   “Get over it, huh? You think I should just let it go, pretend like it's nothing?”

   “Look, I'm sorry to say this, but you _are_  a hooker, and you are my employee!” Jaebum shouted, right in his face.

   Jinyoung wasn't sure what hit him, but he didn't realise until afterwards that he had just slapped Jaebum straight on the face. And he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry about it. Not even when Jaebum pushed him into a wall with all his might, making him lose his breath for a short moment.

   “You don't own me,” Jinyoung uttered, catching his breath. “I'm not your toy.”

   “There you go again, jumping to conclusions. You're way ahead of me here, I really don't understand your way of thinking!”

   Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum. “I'm sorry for everything, sorry I got into your car,” he said, walking to get his things.

   “It's not like you had a lot of other options,” Jaebum said simply, calmly.

   It stung. It stung incredibly, and he tried to fight back the prickling feeling in his eyes as tears formed at the corners of them.

   He turned around to face Jaebum again. “You make me feel so, so cheap, you know. More than anyone else.”

   “Somehow I find that hard to believe.”

   Tears spilled over and Jinyoung wiped them away quickly, continuing to get his things, which mainly consisted of his clothes. “I don't want your dirty money, you can keep it. Maybe you can spend it on someone who can actually put up with you,” he said, and stormed out of the penthouse with the clothes in his arms.

   “Jinyoung, wait.”

   Jinyoung pressed the elevator button as hard and fast as he could, praying it would open before Jaebum got to him.

   But of course, praying didn't help right now.

   “Jinyoung, listen to me.”

   He didn't answer, and the elevator luckily opened.

   Jaebum blocked his way before Jinyoung could get inside.

   “At least hear me out, okay?” he argued, and well, Jinyoung didn't exactly have another choice. “I'm sorry. For everything, okay? I shouldn't have said that to him, and I shouldn't have said all these things to you. And I shouldn't have pushed you. I don't know why I did all that.”

   Jinyoung stared at some random point on the wall next to the elevator, drying his tears swiftly and refusing to look Jaebum in the eye.

   “It was cruel of me,” Jaebum continued quietly. “I don't want you to go. Please stay.”

   “Why?” Jinyoung asked, not sure what exactly he demanded to know; if it was why Jaebum said such a malicious thing about him, or why he should stay after everything.

   Jaebum was quiet for a moment, thinking, pondering. “I don't know why I said it. The guy is paranoid, thought you were an industrial spy or something. I guess I just needed something to shut him up,” he explained, and Jinyoung found truth in his voice. But maybe it would've been easier if he hadn't.

   “And Jinyoung,” Jaebum continued, moving closer. “I want you to stay because... These few days with you have been great, in the end, and you help me take a mind off of work. I think I really need that,” he said, putting a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder, sort of testing the boundaries.

   Jinyoung didn't retreat. “You hurt me, you know,” he said finally, looking up at Jaebum. “That's one warning.”

   Jaebum simply nodded, ashamed. “I understand.”

 

***

 

   Jinyoung had a switch in his head. He was well aware of it, but he didn't do anything to change it. Just like a student might be aware she needs to stop procrastinating, but doesn't, or how a smoker knows it's not good for him, but doesn't stop himself from buying another pack.

   Jinyoung's got that switch that told him he's worthless, and he knew he wasn't, but he wasn't interested in switching it off either.

   When Jaebum told him the following day that he was “dismissed” for the rest of the Monday evening, Jinyoung knew he should've worked hard to turn that switch off. He wasn't sure what made him not do it, either. Perhaps the thought of revenge. Perhaps the thought that he didn't deserve it. Perhaps that worthless feeling was so strong, he wouldn't be able to even if he tried. Not this time.

   It's what drove him outside of the penthouse, outside of the hotel, walking to some street which didn't belong to Gangnam, some street he was much more familiar with. A street he visited often.

   It drove him to accept someone's money and get in his car. It's what drove him to a disgusting home God knows where, the smell of weed and alcohol overtaking his senses as he was pushed down onto the coffee stained bed sheets, with someone's cold and raw skin against him. Different from Jaebum's, is what he noticed, and the switch told him that he shouldn't be comparing his clients like that,  _especially_  not when it included Jaebum.

   The kissing was sloppy, the prepping was sloppy, Jinyoung continued to notice. His neck was completely wet, and the stench coming from the man didn't help him get it up either. But Jinyoung let him continue to intrude his body anyway; as a distraction, something that could make him not think of anything else.

   “Turn around,” the man ordered huskily, and Jinyoung did without a word, letting the other enter him, ravage him, completely undo him as if he had misbehaved. Make him forget that he would have someone waiting for him once he got home; someone who was simply his client, and also his boss. Jinyoung almost came to think of Jaebum completely, his looming face above him as he entered Jinyoung on that first night, fucking him mercilessly and putting Jinyoung in his place, as if he – then too – had misbehaved. But the man behind him was getting rough, and the only thing he could concentrate on eventually was the pace of his thrusts, how raw it felt, how out of breath Jinyoung was and how his arms were being held behind his back harshly so that he couldn't move.

   But the switch stayed on, and he still felt worthless.

 

Jinyoung borrowed the shower and once again cleaned himself thoroughly, washing every inch of his body, covering himself in double the amount of shampoo and soap to get the smell off of himself, avoiding to touch anything in the bathroom other than the clean towel and his clothes – the same clothes he had used the day he had met Jaebum.

   That's when Jinyoung noticed – as he was stretching for his clothes – that he had quite the visible bruise on his wrist, with what looked to be marks from fingers.

   Jinyoung tried to stay calm, tried to remove it with tap water and soap, as if that was how bruises worked and he had no idea. But to no avail, it stayed perfectly intact on his skin, like a mark of how he had truly misbehaved,  _cheated_  if one could call it that. It probably wouldn't count as that, but it was exactly how it felt and he knew Jaebum wouldn't be happy if he saw it.

   Luckily the shirt had long sleeves. He just had to somehow hide it until it went away, which hopefully wouldn't be too many days.

 

“Jinyoung, you seriously need to give me an update,” Jackson said as soon as Jinyoung picked up the phone and answered.

   “I was just about to call you,” Jinyoun said, slightly out of breath from walking through the streets so fast. “Jackson, I don't know what's happening to me. I really don't know what to make of this.”

   “What?” Jackson asked, suddenly sounding very serious. “Tell me everything. Stop walking so fast, catch your breath.”

   Jinyoung explained everything, from his first night with Jaebum which he explained in more detail, to the whole problem with the suit, to what he had learned about Jaebum, to meeting Sungmin again, to their fight, to what he had just done. Every single detail. Jackson needed to know everything. Needed to sort him out.

   “Jinyoung,” Jackson started once Jinyoung was done, “don't do that again. I don't want you near any other men, and if Jaebum does something you don't want, you get the hell out of there next time. Do you understand?” he asked seriously.

   Jinyoung nodded, drying his eyes. “Yes.”

   “What you've just done is very destructive. I've always warned you not to go down that path. It easily happens, but you need to be careful, okay? Don't destroy yourself like this.”

   “Okay,” Jinyoung quavered, taking a deep breath to calm down. “Thanks.”

   “Call me tomorrow morning, okay? I need to keep a track on you,” Jackson said half jokingly, but it wasn't actually a joke.

   “I will. Goodnight.”

   “Sleep tight.”

 

The penthouse was completely dark when Jinyoung entered it, single-handedly lit up from the lights coming from the city outside, Seoul still very much alive even in the middle of the night. If Jinyoung was lucky, Jaebum was deep asleep at this point of the day, and he could easily sneak into bed and safely hide the bruise.

   “Jaebum?” Jinyoung whispered as he walked inside, illuminating the floor with his phone so he knew where to step. “You awake?”

   No one answered him, and he figured the other was sleeping, probably not wanting to be disturbed. Jinyoung was about to enter the bedroom when he saw something in the corner of his eyes; something strangely illuminated.

   He noticed Jaebum sitting there, looking at him under a lamp, which had him nearly tripping and falling from the surprise.

   “What are you doing?” he piped, regaining his composure and discreetly making sure the sleeve covered the bruise. He turned the lamp on. “Why are you being all creepy?”

   Jaebum ignored the question. “Where were you?”

   “At home,” Jinyoung answered, moving closer. “You told me I was 'dismissed.' Why are you just sitting here in a corner? It's 2 AM.”

   “Exactly,” Jaebum said, getting up and moving closer himself. “And what did you do at home?”

   “Why, do I need to tell you?” Jinyoung said, backing away slightly, instinctively.

   “You do,” Jaebum said, raising his eyebrows, looking pretty mad, for whatever reason Jinyoung didn't know.

   “I was with Jackson. We live together. I wanted to meet him,” Jinyoung lied.

   “You  _live_ with him? You didn't tell me that,” Jaebum said, continuing closer, which had Jinyoung moving away in parallel.

   “Is it important whether we live together or not?” Jinyoung said, getting annoyed and the sudden intruding of his privacy, as if it was any of Jaebum's business.

   “It's important to me.”

   “Are you _jealous?_ ” Jinyoung asked suddenly, because it surely seemed like that, what with the way Jaebum was suddenly glaring at him as if he touched a very sensitive subject.

   “Is he your boyfriend?”

   “No!” Jinyoung exclaimed, and Jaebum was so close he backed into a wall. “Have you been drinking?” he asked worriedly, not sure what else the cause of this sudden mood change could be.

   “Doesn't matter,” Jaebum muttered, moving closer and closer until their bodies were touching way too intimately for Jinyoung's comfort right now. He tried half-heartedly to push Jaebum away.

   “Stop.”

   Jaebum looked down at his arm. “What's this?”

 _Fuck._ “N-nothing,” Jinyoung said quickly, retracting his arm and putting it behind his back.

   “Show it to me,” Jaebum warned, voice low and dangerous, sending a kick through Jinyoung's body which he purposefully ignored.

   “No.”

   Jaebum quickly reached for his arm and pulled it forward with more strength than necessary. Jinyoung tried to put up a fight, but with Jaebum rolling up his sleeve and noticing the bruises, he knew there was no point.

   Jaebum looked like he was boiling with rage, and that's what Jinyoung was afraid of. Afraid of the possible outcome, because he knew that no matter what, it wouldn't be pretty.

   “You fuck other guys while you're with me?” Jaebum hissed. He slammed Jinyoung's wrist into the wall above his head, earning an outcry of pain from Jinyoung.

   Jinyoung didn't know what to answer, so he kept quiet, looking anywhere but at Jaebum.

   “Answer me,” Jaebum hissed dangerously, grabbing Jinyoung's chin to force him to look up and meet his gaze. “Was it Jackson?”

   “No,” Jinyoung spat out, feeling his own rage rise. “It was worse than that. Some random, old, smelly man. Fucked me so hard into the mattress until I couldn't make any coherent sounds. Held my wrists so hard I got bruised,” he said, staring fiercely between Jaebum's eyes, completely defying the other and the control he thought he had. “He fucked me so good, painfully rough, until I couldn't think of anything else, nothing else but how badly I wanted to come. And I did,” he continued, pronounciating every word slowly and accurately, spitting it out right into Jaebum's face.

   Jaebum was pressing against him harder than before, gripping his wrist and his chin tighter than before, so very close to his face and so close to completely losing it. “You're a slut. I should pay you less,” he said disgustedly.

   “Oh, we're still talking about money, huh? Glad your intentions didn't change,” Jinyoung responded. “You know, I would've stayed for less.”

   “And I would've paid more,” Jaebum retorted, and Jinyoung suddenly felt some sort of sadness overwhelm him. “Let's go to bed,” Jaebum said, letting go of Jinyoung and moving away from him.

   The loss of contact made him feel naked, alone. Exposed. Insignificant. And tired, suddenly, as if all he wanted was for them to go to bed together, forget this ever happened and hold each other until they fell asleep together.

   He wasn't sure when he came to think like that; came to long for Jaebum, discreetly, all the time. It wasn't something he directly realised, not until now, and perhaps it happened between yesterday and today. Maybe he woke up and had some sort of eureka moment, subconsiously, feeling like he was worthless if Jaebum didn't want him.

   Jaebum didn't want him. Not after this. Not the way Jinyoung might want him – he wasn't sure himself what he wanted right now, he just knew he wanted to stay by Jaebum's side, no matter how self-destructive that might be. And Jaebum was hard to figure out, constantly swaying one way or the other, never really staying securely somewhere on the scale. One of their many problems which had arisen just within a few days.

   “Let's go,” Jaebum repeated lowly, pressuring him, making him unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure what awaited him on either side, but he had come to realise he wanted to know what happened if he stayed. If he obeyed.

   So Jinyoung did as he was told, still furious himself, letting Jaebum drag him to the bedroom. Couldn't believe Jaebum was this angry, couldn't believe he had called him a slut, as if he hadn't learned anything from yesterday. As if Jinyoung's words and warnings went in through one ear, and out through the other. His half-drunken state wasn't much of an excuse. At all, actually.

   Jaebum practically threw him onto the bed the moment they reached the bedroom, not giving him a moment to recover until Jaebum was on top of him, biting and licking the skin on his neck, tasting his skin, testing him, showing he was in control and Jinyoung would have to obey him.

   “Are you trying to prove you can do better than some middle-aged failure of a human being? I'm seriously doubting you can,” Jinyoung mocked.

   “Shut the fuck up, I'm so tired of hearing you talk,” Jaebum responded, grabbing Jinyoung's chin again and angling his head so the access to his neck was easier.

   The warmth from their first night together, the warmth from just talking and getting to know each other – it was all gone in this instant, and maybe it never existed in the first place. It might as well have been a facade, just a mask on whatever relationship they had this far, to hide the ugliness that was showing now.

   And it was arousing too, sadly.

   Jaebum's hand were roaming over his body, over his shirt, under it, down to the swell of his ass while he licked and sucked on Jinyoung's earlobe, breathing hotly into his ear, quickly turning Jinyoung into a quivering mess.

   Jaebum was grabbing Jinyoung's ass, hard, getting him to lift his lips slightly from the mattress, only to suddenly slap it as hard as he could from the position, making Jinyoung wince in pain.

   “Always so disrespectful. You're always so disrespectful, Jinyoung,” Jaebum muttered into his ear, replacing it with patronizing words instead of the warm compliments the other day, making Jinyoung feel numb, unresponsive, trying his best to hold back the tears even though he wanted Jaebum to continue. Because it made him feel strangely good. Made the whole thing feel strangely real – more than it had before.

   “You need to know your place,” Jaebum whispered, moving his hand under Jinyoung's pants and stroking him from the outside of his boxers. Jinyoung whined in response, mewled something like “please, hyung” while desperately searching for more friction.

   “Please what?” Jaebum teased.

   “Touch me, please,” Jinyoung rasped, unsure of what do to if Jaebum didn't.

   Jaebum ignored it. “You don't deserve it,” he spat out, removing his hand. “Turn around. I don't want to see your face right now.”

   “Jaebum...”

   “Do as I say, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum warned, and Jinyoung shuddered at the nickname – the contrast between a sweet name and such a situation – and reluctantly did as he was told.

   “Up.”

   Jinyoung raised his hips slightly, and his pants were swiftly removed and thrown somewhere. Hands were roaming over his ass again, intrudingly and rudely, not caring for what Jinyoung wanted or not wanted.

   He earned another sudden slap, winced again but refused to make a sound.

   “Are you enjoying yourself? Enjoying yourself like when that man let him have his way with you?” Jaebum said, patronizingly, while suddenly entering two coated fingers. Jinyoung shut his eyes, refusing to answer and refusing to make a sound.

   “Answer me.”

   Jinyoung sighed in defeat. “Yes,” he managed to say, feeling a supposedly soothing hand run up and down his back, but he knew it wasn't soothing at all. Mocking, rather. Reminding him how weak he was right now.

   The fingers disappeared and he was turned around again, instantly looking anywhere but at Jaebum in front of him, trying his best to contain his feelings; keep them from overflowing.

   Jaebum entered him in one swift thrust, filling him up completely, and he couldn't keep himself from gasping loudly, covering his eyes with his arm.

   “No,” Jaebum said, thrusting mercilessly slowly and steadily into him. “Remove your arm.”

   Jinyoung shook his head.

   Jaebum was quick to grab both of them and pin them above Jinyoung's head. “Now look at me,” he hissed, and Jinyoung felt he had no other choice but to obey, looking up at Jaebum with a mix of fear and arousal, anger and that strange warmth, as if he – in the end – couldn't imagine being anywhere else but right there.

   Jaebum was still going painfully slow, obviously holding back to make Jinyoung go even crazier, and he was, but he tried not to let it show. Because he just wanted to be fucked hard, until he truly saw the stars for once.

   It stayed like that for a while, Jinyoung refusing to look away – Jaebum too – and the tension was suffocating, with Jaebum's face moving closer to his, not breaking their connected gaze other than when blinking, and Jinyoung felt so, so small beneath him, even though they were technically the same size.

   Jaebum suddenly thrust hard and sharp, making Jinyoung gasp suddenly, wriggling slightly, his wrists and arms starting to hurt, not to mention his ass.

   Jaebum was using all his strength to jut forward, slamming into Jinyoung repeatedly, showing zero mercy. He was moving even closer with his face, until they were – once again – mere inches apart. Jinyoung responded by giving up and turning his head, wanting to tell the other to “stop” even though in truth, all he wanted was for Jaebum to go on; continue staring at him, continue fucking him, continue breaking him apart like this.

   Jaebum didn't force him to look back at him again, instead burying his face in the crook of his neck, breaths coming in short. When he finally released himself inside of Jinyoung, Jinyoung followed suit, spurting between their stomachs.

   “Jaebum...,” Jinyoung whispered, sorrow in his voice as he carefully, loosely wrapped his arms around the other. “I'm sorry.”

   Jaebum didn't say anything for a moment. All that could be heard was breathing.

   “Stop,” Jaebum finally said, hurt. He pulled out of him and laid down on his side, back facing Jinyoung like a brick wall and Jinyoung just laid there, staring up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes again, and wondering where the hell this was going, and why exactly.

 

_I'm fine, Jackson. I can't talk right now, but everything's fine. I came home, we talked, sorted it out. He's not angry with me. I'll tell you more later, but please don't worry about me. Everything will be fine._

 

Jinyoung didn't sleep, so he spent his time at 5 AM drinking coffee, looking out at the view again. He had no idea if Jaebum had slept either; he had laid completely still – a bit too still – and Jinyoung had eventually given up and mirrored the other; turning around with his back against Jaebum as to thicken that brick wall. Talking wouldn't do any good, not right now, and in the end Jinyoung wouldn't know what to say anyway.

   Because whatever mess this had turned into in a matter of about three days, Jinyoung figured Jaebum was as confused as himself. Or he wasn't. Perhaps Jaebum – a perfect guy without any problems in the world other than his work – felt he had complete control over the situation still. After tonight – taking Jinyoung back to him, marking him – and at the same time, still holding Jinyoung's payment in his hands.

   Jinyoung wasn't in control at all. He had been for a mere few seconds when he triumphantly managed to anger Jaebum, managed to hurt his pride, his feeling of control and his general bossiness. But now it was Jinyoung's pride that was hurt; he felt like he had been trampled on, like he had committed some big, unspeakable crime that he'd have to live with for the rest of his life, gnawing at him constantly and making him feel even more worthless than before. However that was possible.

   The embarrassing part, the maddening part about the whole thing was that Jinyoung hadn't realised. Hadn't realised Jaebum had a heart too – or he had noticed, but he hadn't thought about how he could hurt Jaebum back. And Jaebum had shown it clearly the past couple of days; caring about him always, apologizing when he did something wrong, showing passion towards his work but also passion towards Jinyoung – making sure he felt at home, spoiling him, listening to him.

   What Jaebum had done to hurt him, Jinyoung didn't care about anymore. What he cared about was what  _he_  himself had done. That he also had to better himself on several aspects, staring by showing more gratefulness to how Jaebum had taken care of him so far.

 

And yet, he didn't know how to. As he was sitting there by the slightly opened window, looking at the scenery with a coffee filled mug and dressed solely in a white robe, he heard movement from somewhere behind him. He knew it was Jaebum, heard it from the footsteps, the sniffling (Jinyoung desperately hoped Jaebum hadn't been silently crying) and it would make sense for Jaebum to get up around this time; he noted from the activity outside that morning had fully arrived.

   Jinyoung said nothing, hoping that perhaps Jaebum would be the first one to speak up about  _whatever._  Jinyoung didn't care what. Just something. But it was completely quiet except the shuffling here and there behind him, and Jinyoung was – in all honesty – too frightened to turn around. Not frightened because of Jaebum, but because of the situation. Frightened that Jaebum might not even look at him, frightened that Jaebum would act as if nothing had happened between them, frightened of his own thoughts, even.

   The front door suddenly opened and slammed shut, making Jinyoung flinch and shut his eyes, sighing heavily. He had expected Jaebum to at least, in some way, acknowledge him. He hadn't considered the possibility of Jaebum leaving.

   And Jinyoung felt an obligation to stay, almost as if he was grounded. But it wouldn't be fair, he thought, as Jaebum might come home any second to an empty penthouse, thinking Jinyoung had abandoned him again for some good fuck.

   Jinyoung didn't want to inflict that pain again, so he stayed. And waited, waited, waited.

 

***

 

   Jinyoung woke up from the same door suddenly being slammed shut again, this time somewhat softer but still with force. He looked around himself, getting a grasp of where he was and realising he had fallen asleep on the sofa. The clock on the wall told him it was closer to 7 P.M. and that he had spent the whole day either sleeping or wandering around in the penthouse aimlessly, planning what to say and what to do whenever Jaebum returned.

   He heard shuffling again, and it took every last bit of his courage to finally get up, walk towards where he heard the noise, holding his breath as he saw Jaebum standing in front of a mirror, in the middle of removing his tie.

   Jaebum saw him in the mirror and turned around, looking somewhat surprised, to Jinyoung's confusion. “I thought you left,” was all he said, calmly, as if not caring.

   “Of course not,” Jinyoung said quietly, unsure of where to look without feeling too awkward and observed. “Jaebum, I-,” he started, but Jaebum cut him off.

   “Save it.”

   “We should talk about what happened,” Jinyong argued, standing his ground as Jaebum turned around to look at him, fiercely but calmly.

   Jaebum didn't say anything, so Jinyoung awkwardly continued. “I-I haven't been acting very grateful to you, and I'm thankful and also sorry. Sorry for how I acted, what I did. A part of me wanted to upset you, get revenge for the day before,” he rambled, taking a deep breath to collect himself. “I shouldn't have done that.”

   Jaebum nodded slowly. “Right,” was all he said, moving to the living room table to start sorting through paper work.

   Jinyoung sighed deeply, found his irritation rise again. “But what I don't get is this,” he started, following after Jaebum who stopped to look at him expectantly. “If I'm just a hooker to you, just an employee, then how come you fucked me like that last night, got angry when I mentioned Jackson?” he questioned, breathing heavily now. Jaebum just looked at him, insecurely this time. “Am I pressing on a sore spot?” Jinyoung asked. “Yeah, it's a sore spot for me too.”

   “I'm sorry,” Jaebum blurted out suddenly. “I remember everything from last night, and,” he said, taking a deep breath, “I don't know why I'm like this. But we can both establish that it's something, alright, and I'm not proud of myself.”

   “I've met worse people,” Jinyoung mumbled.

   Jaebum looked away. “Look, I'm going overseas tomorrow. To Japan. You can come with me and we can start this over – whatever 'this' is.”

   Jinyoung didn't know what to say, only that he wanted to say yes. “Yes,” he answered simply, nodding. “Let's do that.”

 

***

 

“So what are we doing in Japan?”

   “You'll see.”

   “Oh, come on,” Jinyoung whined. “How long are we staying?”

   “Just over the day.”

   “ _What?_ ”

   Jaebum grinned slightly, moving to fix a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Jinyoung's face. “You look great like this,” he murmured, lightly stroking a thumb over Jinyoung's temple and smiling brightly, proudly.

   Jinyoung felt his face turning warm and looked at his feet. “Like what?”

   “With your hair pushed back,” Jaebum said, softly grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up. “Are you ready?”

   “I don't know what I'm supposed to be ready for, so not really.”

   Jaebum grinned, sort of evilly, and Jinyoung really wanted to somehow remove that look on his face, but then Jaebum was grabbing his hand and dragging him along with him, out the front door. “Limousine will be here any minute.”

   “Hold on, did you say  _limousine?_ ”

   “I did indeed,” Jaebum said, and pressed the elevator button.

 

“This is my first time in a limousine.”

   “No kidding.”

   Jinyoung gave Jaebum a meaning look. “Don't be mean.”

   “I'm just saying, with the way you've been spasming so far, touching and looking at everything, it's not that hard to figure out.”

   Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine, I'll admit to that,” he said, looking out of the window. “So this is work related as well?” he asked.

   “Yes, but not to the same degree as the previous days.”

   Jinyoung turned to look at Jaebum again, questionably. “What does that mean?”

   “You'll see.”

   Jinyoung sighed impatiently. “You're killing me here!” he exclaimed, but figured he didn't mind in the end. Not with the way Jaebum was grinning so hard his eyes formed two straight lines. A look he hadn't seen on Jaebum before.

 

The limousine eventually came to a stop and they looked at each other, Jaebum grinning again and Jinyoung looking very confused. They both stepped out and now Jinyoung was even more confused than before, because in front of him was a big building and around him, an open field of asphalt.

   “Jaebum, what is this?” he asked and turned around, only to be greeted with a big plane.

   Jinyoung's legs immediately collapsed and he had to steady himself against the limousine. Somehow he had been dumb enough not to realise that they would have to  _fly_  to Japan.

   Jaebum was around the car quickly and helped him stand straight, giving him some support by putting an arm around his waist. Jinyoung's legs collapsed again, possibly from his fear of flying, or from something else.

   “Wow, I didn't expect it to be this bad,” Jaebum mumbled worriedly. “Just take a deep breath, okay?”

   Jinyoung did as he was instructed. “You asshole. Is this why you told me to bring my book?”

   “So you could read on the plane, yes, if you want to.”

   Jinyoung couldn't help but giggle. “Cute,” he said, standing up straight and looking at the plane again. “But I've never flown before.”

   Jaebum moved close to his ear. “It's not that bad,” he whispered reassuringly, squeezing his waist slightly. “Now,” he said, letting go of Jinyoung and holding up a crooked arm, and Jinyoung thought that in that moment, Jaebum truly looked like a prince.

   Jinyoung smiled slightly and took Jaebum arm in arm, and together they boarded the plane.

   “So you own a private jet?” Jinyoung said as he sat down in the comfortable seat, immediately pouring himself some water and gulping it down.

   “I don't own it, it's the company's,” Jaebum answered and sat down next to him.

   “You own the company.”

   Jaebum thought for a moment, as if it had just hit him. “True.”

   “Jaebum, uh...,” Jinyoung started, perhaps a bit too serious suddenly, but he needed to get the words out. “I hope you have forgiven me.”

   Jaebum shushed him. “If you've forgiven me, I've forgiven you. Please don't think about it any longer.”

   Jinyoung nodded. “Okay. Alright,” he agreed, right as the plane started moving. “W-what's happening?”

   “Don't worry, we're just getting ready for take off. Put your seatbelt on.”

   Jinyoung couldn't hear him; his ears were blocking out any type of noise as he closed his eyes, trying his best to concentrate on something else.

   “ _Jinyoung.”_

   “I can't do this,” Jinyoung heard himself say, grabbing the armrests as hard as he could.

   He suddenly felt Jaebum's warmth against him and opened his eyes to see Jaebum stretching over him, quickly aiding him in putting on his seatbelt. He was ridiculously close, and Jinyoung couldn't keep himself from swallowing hard as Jaebum looked at him, his face still close, and it felt more intimate than it had before.

   “Seatbelt,” Jaebum whispered, looking into him, through him, as Jinyoung nodded dumbly in response. “Thanks,” was all he managed to utter as Jaebum slid back into his seat.

   “Here,” Jaebum said, and Jinyoung looked down at the hand he was offering.

   “Seriously?”

   “What? It helps,” Jaebum replied sourly. “Just take it.”

   Jinyoung found himself battling his pride again, but took it nevertheless because yes, he was afraid.

   And when the plane suddenly started roaring, speeding forward in some ridiculous speed Jinyoung didn't want to know of specifically, he was grabbing Jaebum's hand as hard as he could, shutting his eyes and sincerely praying he would make it out of this alive; that he could at least experience Japan before he died.

   Jinyoung was seated like that for several minutes, and Jaebum didn't say anything even though his hand was probably dying. He refused to open his eyes, refused to let go of Jaebum and refused to accept the fact that he was probably high up in the air at this point, leaving South Korea – his home – far behind him.

   “Jinyoung, I closed the blinds. You can open your eyes.”

   Jinyoung carefully opened one at a time, squinting before realising that yes, the blinds were down. He let out a sigh of relief and looked at Jaebum with gratitude.

   “Let go of my hand, please.”

   “Oh, sorry,” Jinyoung said, quickly removing his hands and fidgeting with his fingers.

   Jaebum proceeded to close his eyes and lean his head back, so Jinyoung thought he might as well try to read to concentrate on something other than the flight.

   But as soon as he started, Jaebum was looking at him intently.

   “Can I help you?” Jinyoung questioned.

   “Just watching you.”

   “And bothering me!” Jinyoung retorted, to which Jaebum simply scoffed and closed his eyes.

   Jinyoung sighed and went back to reading again, scanning over the pages quickly, eventually reaching the zone where he was so into it, the world around him stopped existing.

   That was, until Jaebum interrupted him again. “Is it good?”

   Jinyoung slapped the book shut in annoyance. “Stop looking!” he whined, pouting at Jaebum.

   Jaebum was suddenly laughing, and Jinyoung had never heard anything so beautiful before. It filled his ears, his eyes, his lungs and he thought he might be soaring, leaving the plane, leaving Earth and its atmosphere and entering heaven, locked in there forever because of the sheer perfection that was Im Jaebum.

 

“We're here.”

   Jinyoung stepped out of the limousine and looked at the big, fancy building in front of him, a red carpet leading up to the main entrance, and above the entrance was a big sign which read something in Japanese, and right under it “theatre” in English.

   Jaebum came up next to him and put an arm around his waist again. “Let's go,” he said quietly, as a cue for Jinyoung to start walking the stairs on the carpet, completely confused and excited at the same time.

   The theatre lobby they were met with was big and spacious; filled with beautiful paintings, classic architecture design and a big crystal lamp hanging from the high ceiling. Chatter and clattering from people walking around was all that could be heard, and it echoed slightly because of the big space in there. It certainly felt like they had gone from South Korea, to Japan, to stepping into some western, historic building. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

   “Do you speak Japanese?” Jaebum suddenly said, in Japanese, which had Jinyoung startled out of his trance.

   “What?”

   “I suppose you don't.”

   “Don't what?”

   “Speak Japanese.”

   “No, I don't.”

   “I know.”

   Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

   “The theatre is in Japanese, that's why I'm asking. I hope you can still enjoy it,” Jaebum explained as they continued forward, grabbing a programme brochure on the way and seating themselves in the lounge at some exclusive spot a stair up, first row of course.

   “It's okay,” Jinyoung said, checking through the brochure. “So how many languages do you speak?” he wondered.

   “Korean, Japanese, English. A bit of French, but not that much,” he shrugged.

   “Really? I'm impressed,” Jinyoung said. “Say something in French,” he prompted.

   Jaebum suddenly looked down at his hands. “Non.”

   Jinyoung gave him a meaning look. “Impressive,” he said ironically.

   “I'm too embarrassed to show off, please stop,” Jaebum pleaded.

   “Fine, only because you look cute with your face completely red,” Jinyoung said, satisfied with himself as Jaebum immediately touched his cheeks with his hands.

   The lounge suddenly darkened, people stopped chatting and the play began. Jinyoung had never been to a theatre, not since he went to a school play with his classmates sometime in middle school. It never really impressed him much, but he was a sucker for art, so he watched intently, trying to keep track on everything seeing as he couldn't understand a word of what they were saying.

   The story seemed to follow a widowed mother during ancient Japan, left alone with several children to take care of while she had a dream of becoming more than she was; a painter, famous all around the world and earning enough to live on it. Jaebum filled him in on some parts he missed, and the story had been done before, but it hit a special spot in Jinyoung's heart which he thought he had somehow gotten rid off.

   He still missed dreaming, missed literature, actually missed studying it. He missed doing  _something_ with his life. Something inspirational towards others, something with which he could leave a mark on the world. At least look at what he'd done and say he was proud of it.

   Jinyoung found himself affected by the play in words he couldn't articulate, and perhaps it hit him harder exactly because he  _couldn't_  understand what they were saying, but still understood the concept of it all.

 

“What did you think?” Jaebum asked curiously afterwards, one the way to the plane that would take them back to South Korea.

   “It was great, truly.”

   “Really? You seem a bit quiet,” Jaebum pointed out worriedly, probably thinking about last time Jinyoung was this quiet on their way home.

   “I'm only quiet because I'm taken aback by the astounding performance – which you invited me to. So thank you,” he said, smiling reassuringly towards Jaebum. “I appreciate it.”

   Jaebum smiled back, and his eyes seemed to flicker downwards, but it was for the shortest moment. Jinyoung barely had time to register if it really happened. “You're welcome, Jinyoung,” Jaebum uttered finally, looking away and out through the window.

   Jinyoung, instantly in that moment, found himself missing the nickname he had been given just the other day.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Jaebum asked late at night after they had gotten back to the hotel.

   “What do you have, sir?” Jinyoung asked teasingly, crashing down on the sofa which had, pretty much, become a part of him the past few days.

   “Oh, 'sir.' I like that,” he said, and Jinyoung wiggled his eyebrows. “Do you drink whisky?”

   “Of course,” Jinyoung said, and Jaebum poured them each a glass and sat down next to Jinyoung. Closer than before, he noted, even if the difference might've be just an inch.

   “So you trust me enough to drink something now, huh?”

   “I've just gotten the impression that you're not the kind of guy who drugs people,” Jinyoung joked.

   “I'm not,” Jaebum chimed, and took a sip. “I should go to sleep soon, I have to work early tomorrow,” he sighed, looking at the whisky inside his glass.

   Jinyoung thought for a moment. “How about you don't go to work tomorrow?” he prompted, trying his best not to sound too hopeful.

   “Me, not working?”

   “Do I need to remind you again that you own the company?”

   Jaebum looked at him, then took another sip. “You're right. I do own the company,” he said, but he didn't look convinced at all, probably worried that he wouldn't have things under control if he wasn't there.

   Jinyoung took a sup and put away his glass. “Hyung,” he said huskily, partly because of the strong alcohol, and moved up on his knees and closer to Jaebum. Jaebum eyed him intensively, letting out a raspy “what?” as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebum's shoulders, moving closer to his ear.

   “Stay,” was all he whispered in his ear, and his eyes followed Jaebum's adam's apple as he swallowed. Jaebum nodded slightly, approving of the idea, and Jinyoung felt the strongest sense of victory he had felt so far.

   “I will,” Jaebum whispered back, playfully, and Jinyoung couldn't keep himself from smiling brightly.

   “Don't you have any days off?” Jinyoung asked, restreating from Jaebum and grabbing his glass again.

   “My life consists around work.”

   “Doesn't really sound like a life to me.”

   “It's fine, I like my work,” Jaebum retorted. “But it's tiring sometimes, of course,” he started, and suddenly he was chattering endessly about his work; what he did during the day, what he liked about it, what he disliked. How he had come to take over several years ago when his father died, how it was all new to him. Challenging. He spoke about what they were working on currently; how he was about to give up on their plan to buy someone's company and sell it off piece by pieces, instead thinking about working together to improve it. And how his colleagues, especially his lawyer, were tired of him not being able to decide, not going in for the kill, instead just sitting there and thinking. But he couldn't help it, because he wanted to do the other man a favor, not buy his fifty-something year old company and earn money on someone else's success, once again.

   Jinyoung listened with passion, took in every word, but eventually he zoned out and instead just looked at Jaebum. The way he was speaking with so much interest all of a sudden (not that he hadn't before,) very interested in telling Jinyoung everything, sharing all the thoughts which had been bugging him lately. Jinyoung couldn't help but notice everything; the glimmer in his eyes, the way his lips moved as he spoke, the shimmer in his dark hair and the way he smiled. Mostly the way he smiled, because those teeth were perfectly lined, glowing, and Jaebum looked so cute and perfect with that smile on his face. Jinyoung wished he would smile forever, or that he could at least somehow always savor it.

   The thought of how the week was almost over completely overwhelmed him. Jinyoung stopped listening completely, instead wondering if he'd ever see Jaebum's smile again after Friday. After all, this was just a business thing. The only thing waiting for him at the end of the week was 1.8 million won. He'd go back to the street, fuck around because it gave him some sort of  _excitement_ , and Jaebum would go on working, building a steady life, meeting someone, have children and never think of Jinyoung again.

   Jinyoung suddenly had a bad taste in his mouth, and he knew why. Or he had always known, just ignored it in fear of the outcome. Because no matter what, falling for someone like Jaebum wasn't smart. Loving someone like Jaebum – it was like the sun and the moon. Jaebum lived a busy life, barely had time to see him as it was. Jinyoung had all the time in the world, constantly waiting and waiting, never really getting anywhere by just waiting. They had different cycles in their lives, and when it all came around, Jaebum could find someone better than him. Someone more worth his love, his time, his dedication. Perhaps someone who could give him his own children. And someone cleaner. Just...  _better._

   “Let's go to bed,” Jaebum yawned. “I'm tired,” he said and got up from the sofa, walking to the bedroom. “You coming?”

   “Yeah... Yeah, I'll be right there,” Jinyoung answered, sitting there for a while and wondering what to do. But he came to realise that whatever happened afterwards, whatever they'd make or not make out of it, he needed to make the most out of the remaining days. At least it could live on in his memory.

   Jinyoung swiftly finished his drink, enjoying the burn in his throat as he got up and entered the bedroom, head spinning slightly. Jaebum was lying there, blanket up to just under his nose and his eyes closed. Jinyoung couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through his body; from his chest and all the way to his fingertips, his toes, his head, a prickling sensation in his skin which he hoped he hadn't experienced for the last time.

   Jinyoung got into bed, Jaebum whining slightly at being woken up, but quickly making sounds that sounded something like approvement when Jinyoung pressed close to him from behind, putting an arm around him and pulling him closer to him, resting his cheek on Jaebum's shoulder.

   If there was something he had learned about Jaebum, it was his vulnerability. Jaebum might seem like the tough guy on the outside, but he was actually incredibly vulnerable at the end of the day, constantly seeking someone to hold on to in one way or another. Getting jealous easily. Jaebum had proven to be the very protective type, and it probably had to do with a feeling of abandonment and a heavy weight on his shoulders after he had to take over his dad's work.

   Thinking about it like this, it often felt like Jinyoung had known the other a lifetime. He didn't want for them to part, especially not so quickly. And that's why he decided that tomorrow would be a good day, full of only him and Jaebum enjoying each other's company for at least a very small part of their lives.

 

***

 

Jinyoung woke up to the sound of Jaebum's voice echoing through his ears. He was still in Jinyoung's arms, still radiating off his heat, but he was on the phone with someone. Explaining that he wasn't coming to work today, that he was simply “taking the day off” with the reason that he owned the company, as Jinyoung had told him so beautifully, twice.

   Jinyoung groaned when Jaebum hung up, partly to get attention, and it worked, of course. Jaebum turned around, looked at him, and the bright, yellow sunlight coming through the curtains lit up his face, painting it golden and dreamlike. His eyes turned lighter brown like this, but his hair – still black.

   “Morning,” Jaebum murmured, and Jinyoung almost wanted to cry because of the perfection. If only every single one of his mornings were like this.

   “Morning,” he whispered, smiling slightly, too occupied with Jaebum's shining face to think about anything else.

   “Did you sleep well?”

   Jinyoung nodded slightly, still smiling. “You?”

   “Like a baby,” Jaebum answered, and Jinyoung immediately depicted Jaebum as a baby in his head. He must've been adorable.

   “Mmm,” Jinyoung hummed. “You crashed pretty hard last night.”

   “Sorry,” Jaebum blushed, and Jinyoung shook his head as if to tell him it was completely fine. “What are your plans for today?” Jaebum then inquired.

   “I'm gonna show you the streets of Seoul,” Jinyoung said proudly.

   “I'm pretty sure I've seen them, though.”

   Jinyoung shook his head again. “Not like I have.”

 

***

 

“Have you ever eaten street food? Like, on the street.”

   “Sometime when I was small,” Jaebum answered.

   “What did you eat?” Jinyoung asked as he led Jaebum through the streets he knew so well.

   “I think I ate tteokbokki, but I didn't like it.”

   “I'm gonna show you the best tteokbokki place,” Jinyoung said triumphantly, as if he had challenged Jaebum and won, to which Jaebum snorted.

   “Look at this,” Jinyoung said as they arrived. “The most popular tteokbokki place in Seoul.” He gestured towards the big food stand in front of them. “Do you want tteokbokki?” he asked excitedly, earning a smirk from Jaebum.

   “Yeah, sure.”

   “I'll pay,” Jinyoung said, moving to stand in line.

   “No, I'll do it,” Jaebum insisted. “I don't want you to waste money on tteokbokki for me.”

   Jinyoung looked at him dumbly. “I want to, dumbass. Let me pay.”

   Jaebum sighed in defeat. “Please, Jinyoungie,” he pouted.

   Jinyoung nearly gasped from hearing the nickname again, but still managed to keep himself composed. “No. Your aegyo doesn't work on me.”

   “Fine, alright. You pay.”

   “Exactly. I pay,” Jinyoung winked, pulling out his wallet from his bag.

 

They walked through the crowd filled streets together, Jinyoung keeping a steady hold on Jaebum's upper arm, desperately trying to ignore the feel of his biceps and the way he walked; swaying forward calmly, munching on his tteokbokki, complaining now and then that it was really spicy, but still eating it. And when Jaebum wasn't looking, Jinyoung took the chance to glance at his ass, the way the shape of it showed slightly through his khaki pants as he swayed forward. Jinyoung hoped he'd have the chance to touch it sometime.

   “Jaebum, I'm full,” Jinyoung whined, looking at the last of his tteokbokki.

   “So?” Jaebum questioned nonchalantly.

   “Can't you finish it for me?”

   “But it's spicy.”

   “So?” Jinyoung retorted, imitating Jaebum.

   “Okay, okay,” Jaebum said, defeated, picking the last one up with his toothpick and swallowing it whole. “It's spicy,” he repeated.

   Jinyoung scoffed at him and dragged him to another street. “Let's walk here.”

   “Why?”

   “Because I'm taking you to a small park over here,” Jinyoung informed the other, continuing to excitedly drag him through the small street and into the park.

   “I don't think I've ever been here before,” Jaebum said quietly, looking around.

   “Point proven.”

   Jaebum squinted his eyes at Jinyoung and put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “Don't tease me,” he warned, although it was more playful than anything.

   “Why shouldn't I?”

   “Because I'm your hyung.”

   “That won't stop me from teasing you,” Jinyoung argued. “Oh, look,” he said, pointing at a tree that was casting a shadow over the grass.

   “What?”

   “Come,” Jinyoung said, and once again took the lead.

   Jaebum let himself be led, and stood there watching as Jinyoung pulled a blanket out of his bag and put down it over the grass. “Now lie down.”

   Jaebum raised his eyebrows. “Here?”

   Jinyoung sighed with impatience. “You tell me to stop bullying me and still ask stupid questions. Get down on the blanket.”

   “Kinky,” Jaebum remarked, but did as he was told, sitting down and leaning against the tree.

   Just as Jinyoung sat down next to him, his phone called and Jinyoung couldn't restrain his groan.

   “Sorry,” Jaebum excused himself. “I should probably take this,” he said, accepting the call and pressing the phone to his ear. “Yes?”

   The person on the other end was furious, Jinyoung could hear, and this time he knew for sure who that voice belonged to.

   “Look, Sungmin, I've already told you. The deal is off until I say otherwise. And didn't you hear? This is my day off.”

   “ _Are you with that guy again? You can't just take the day off in the middle of this deal!”_

   “Well, I just did,” Jaebum promptly answered, ignoring the first part. “See you tomorrow,” he finished, hanging up before Sungmin could retort with something.

   “He seemed angry,” Jinyoung said quietly.

   “He always is. Don't blame yourself,” Jaebum responded, bringing up a hand to pet Jinyoung's hair, just like during their first night together. Jinyoung wasn't sure how Jaebum did it, but it immediately removed his worries and he couldn't help but lean his head on Jabeum's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting him go on silently.

   “You're like a dog,” Jaebum murmured, combing through Jinyoung's hair with his fingers.

   Jinyoung smiled and buried his face in the crook of Jaebum's neck. “Then stop treating me like one,” he joked.

   “No,” Jaebum said softly. “I like it.”

   “You're making me fall asleep, though.”

   Jinyoung wished he hadn't said anything, because Jaebum was moving his hand down, between his arm and waist. He was still for a long moment before suddenly tickling Jinyoung.

   Jinyoung nearly jumped in the air, hitting the back of his head against the tree looking at Jaebum accusingly.

   “I'm so sorry,” Jaebum said, but he was laughing and Jinyoung couldn't help but push him slightly, laughing himself.

   “No you're not.”

   “That's right,” Jaebum said, nuzzling closer to Jinyoung. “I'm not.”

 

It was later in the evening when Jaebum suggested they should eat somewhere, and Jinyoung easily suggested several places nearby, making Jaebum confused and having trouble to decide. They eventually managed to conclude that they should eat ramen, seeing as they didn't get a chance to do it in Japan, so Jinyoung led him to a good place nearby.

   “It's embarrassing how I've lived in Seoul all my life, yet you're showing me all these places I've never even seen or heard of,” Jaebum complained.

   “Well, if it's any comfort, you've been overseas loads of times,” Jinyoung pointed out.

   “Mmm, still, it's sad how many things you miss when you constantly sit behind a desk.”

   “True,” Jinyoung agreed. “But that's life,” he added, then stopped as they reached the restaurant. “Here it is.”

   They walked inside and sat down at a table far away from everyone else. Jaebum didn't agree at first, saying it'd look awkward. Jinyoung argued that he was the one making decisions today – and won.

   “Have you been here before?”

   “Yes, I eat here with Jackson sometimes,” Jinyoung answered, opening the menu and looking through it.

   “I see,” Jaebum said, mirroring his actions.

   “Don't be jealous.”

   “I'm not,” Jaebum answered curtly. “I'd like to meet him sometime.”

   Jinyoung looked up from his menu. “Why?”

   Jaebum looked back at him. “Why not?”

   A waitress arrived and quickly scribbled something down in her little notebook. “Welcome,” she said, looking up from her notebook and smiling at them. “Drinks?”

   “Water.”

   “I'll have the same as him,” Jaebum answered, looking at her with a bright smile and Jinyoung suddenly had that bad taste in his mouth again.

   She smiled back brightly and scribbled it down. “I'll be right back,” she said, looking mostly at Jaebum before leaving and Jinyoung was very close to barfing.

   “Were you just lowkey  _flirting_  with her?”

   “Was I?” Jaebum asked, taking his chopsticks and splitting them.

   “I think you were. She seemed happy anyway.”

   “Are you the jealous one right now?” Jaebum looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

   “Oh, so you were jealous?” Jinyoung asked triumphantly.

   “No. And you need to stop overanalyzing the situation,” Jaebum pointed out once more. Jinyoung just rolled his eyes.

   She returned with two glasses of water, took their orders and quickly left again with a smile. Jinyoung stared at Jaebum the whole time. Jaebum pretended not to notice.

   “No alcohol?” Jinyoung questioned.

   “I don't want to drink tonight,” Jaebum answered simply. Jinyoung noted some hidden meaning behind it, but didn't say anything.

   They focused on eating instead, fatigued after a long day of doing various activites, even though most of them included a lot of relaxing. Jaebum was quiet as a mouse; Jinyoung wondered if perhaps they were thinking the same thing. It was Thursday and tomorrow it'd all be over. Tomorrow would count exactly one week since they had met.

   A small part of Jinyoung – or rather, a big part – wished that maybe they could move past the whole deal they had made. Make something better and bigger out of it all; Jinyoung being not just a social companion on Jaebum's various business minglings and whatnot, but something more. Something real. Something which gave this whole thing meaning.

   It was silent for what felt like an eternity, and Jinyoung concluded he might as well take this chance to learn more about the man who had stolen his heart within a week. And there was something special he was curious about.

   “Can I ask you something?” Jinyoung asked, carefully, feeling slightly insecure and hoping Jaebum wouldn't get mad.

   Jaebum stopped eating and looked at him, leaning forward slightly on his elbows. “What?”

   “Forgive me if this is, well, an inappropriate question. I'm just wondering...” he started, trying to find the right words, eventually just deciding to be upfront about it. “What happened to your parents?”

   Jaebum was quiet, looking at his food, seemingly thinking of what to say but never really getting there.

   “I mean, I'm sorry if it's a private matter,” Jinyoung excused himself. “I know it doesn't concern me, like at all,” he babbled, looking at his own food in embarrassment. “I just... You know, if you want to talk, I'm here,” he finished, glancing at Jaebum, hoping he hadn't ruined their evening together.

   Jaebum eventually looked up at him with that usual small, reassuring smile. “I don't know where my mother is, she left when I was born. And my father eventually passed away from lung cancer, making me inherit the company – as I've mentioned,” he explained, looking at his food again for a moment, before eating some. “My father was quite the smoker.”

   Jinyoung nodded understandably. “Do you miss him?”

   “Sometimes,” Jaebum answered shortly. “We weren't very close; he was very busy with the company. But well, he was still my father, and we shared some nice moments. He took me to eat tteokbokki, for example,” he smiled, suddenly thinking back on it. “And you?” he prompted.

   Jinyoung put away his chopsticks. “Well,” he sighed, leaning back into his chair and looking out the window, noticing the rain that had begun to fall, streaming down the window. “My mother died when she gave birth to me and my father handed me over to my grandmother in pure panic, thinking he wouldn't be able to take care of me alone. Or maybe he just couldn't look at my face, I don't know,” Jinyoung shrugged. “My grandmother raised me,” he finished, looking at Jaebum who was listening intently to him.

   “I'm sorry to hear that.”

   “It's okay. It's the only reality I've ever known. I'm used to it.”

   Jaebum nodded. “I want to ask you something.”

   “Are we playing three questions again?” Jinyoung joked. “What is it?”

   Jaebum looked downright curious, but still hesitant. He moisturized his lips, thoughtfully, looking at Jinyoung from across the table. “How long have you been a prostitute?” he asked lowly, making sure no one else would hear.

   “Five years,” Jinyoung answered immediately. “Why?”

   “Five years is a long time,” Jaebum noted, taking a sip of his water. “I suppose it's become a part of your life. It can be hard to just quit, change your life completely.”

   Jinyoung scoffed. “I could do it easily if I wanted to,” he challenged.

   Jaebum eyed him slightly, looking at him – through him – once again. “I believe you.”

 

“The food was surprisingly good,” Jaebum said as they walked down the street, simply walking together without a specific goal. Jaebum had an arm around his shoulders, Jinyoung leaning against him, and it felt like pure bliss.

   “Told you,” Jinyoung mumbled. “Let's grab a cab and go home, I'm gonna fall asleep standing otherwise.”

   “I could just call my driver,” Jaebum insisted.

   “No,” Jinyoung protested. “We're doing this my way, rich man,” he said, whistling for a taxi to stop.

   “I  _have_  ridden a taxi before,” Jaebum said as one stopped next to them.

   “Still,” Jinyoung insisted and got in. He watched Jaebum walk around the car, to the driver's seat, whispering something into the taxi driver's ear and handing him some money. The driver simply nodded, smiling and Jinyoung really wondered what the hell was going on.

   “What was that?” Jinyoung questioned after Jaebum got in, rolling his eyes as Jaebum looked at him innocently. “Don't play dumb.”

   “I just told him where to go, is all.”

   Jinyoung found the driver glancing at him through the back mirror. He eyed Jaebum suspiciously for a moment before giving in. “Whatever,” he said, leaning his head on Jaebum's shoulder. “If you're going to kill me, at least I had a good week before dying.”

   “You did?” Jaebum murmured hopefully, and he could feel Jaebum's smile forming against his head.

   “Yeah,” Jinyoung said dreamily, before falling into a light sleep.

 

“Jinyoung-ah.”

   Jinyoung opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly and looking around. “Where are we?” he questioned, getting out of the car after Jaebum. “Are we still in Seoul?”

   “Yes, you only slept for five minutes,” Jaebum explained. “I want to show you something,” he said, nodding towards the gate in front of them.

   Jinyoung looked at it, looked at Jaebum, looked at the Korean house in front of them. “Your house?” he wondered, really not sure if he was correct or not.

   Jaebum didn't answer, just opened the gate, grinning from ear to ear at him, gesturing at him to walk inside.

 

Jaebum's house, the house he had grown up in since he was born, was incredibly typical. And that was the thing – it was nothing special, to Jinyoung's surprise. Anyone with a steady income could probably live there, heck, Jinyoung could've grown up there.

   There was a strong feeling of family coming from the interior design, the smell, the old furniture in the living room and the paintings and family photos on the wall. They weren't many, but he noticed some photos of a young Jaebum (and exactly as Jinyoung had thought, he was cute), his father and some other relatives. None of his mother, but that was to be expected.

   “My grandparents lived here, then my parents, now me. It's nice when I want to be alone, or just work in peace,” Jaebum explained, watching as Jinyoung looked around. Jinyoung nodded silently, looking thoroughly at the paintings and photos on the wall, going through everything in detail – and that was just the living room.

   “Do you like it?”

   “Yeah, it's really nice,” Jinyoung mumbled. “Nicer than my place, that's for sure.”

   “Don't be like that.”

   Jinyoung turned around and looked at him. “It's nice,” he repeated. “I'll be honest here, I expected a mansion.”

   Jaebum chuckled. “No, I don't want to live in a mansion. Believe it or not.”

   “I believe it. You don't seem like the mansion guy, anyway,” he said, smiling, and continued looking at the photos.

   Whatever had gotten Jaebum to invite him over here, show him all these private parts in his life, Jinyoung knew he had to appreciate it. Knew he had to at least live in the moment, because it'd be over soon. As soon as it had begun. The thought annoyed him, made him feel melancholic, but he refused to say anything about it. It wouldn't matter. Wouldn't work.

   “I, uh,” Jaebum hesitated behind him, his mouth open as if about to continue, but not sure of what to say. Jinyoung stared at him, feeling the sudden tension in the air clearly.

   “What?” Jinyoung rasped.

   “I wasn't sure if I should take you here at first. I don't usually do it, you know,” he pointed out, almost as a warning and Jinyoung definitely got the message. “But after tonight – especially dinner – I realise you're different. You  _care_ ,” he finished, quavering.

   Jinyoung looked at him, pitifully but also excitedly, because he understood. And Jaebum looked more vulnerable than he ever had before; even more so than when he was sleeping. He looked afraid; afraid of being turned down, rejected, fooled. Tricked into something that had opened his heart, only to be thrown away like he was nothing.

   Jinyoung had expected himself to at least sigh in relief, but he found himself feeling strangely calm. As if he hadn't expected anything else but this.

   “Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung whispered, moving closer to the man sitting on the armrest of the sofa.

   “What?” Jaebum said flatly, refusing to look at him.

   Jinyoung didn't know what to say – didn't really know how to articulate it or if he even needed to, because everything that needed to be said transferred to Jaebum the moment they pressed their lips together.

   Jaebum continued to hesitate – Jinyoung could feel it against him – but his arms still came up to wrap around Jinyoung's waist, pressing him closer and Jinyoung responded, eagerly cupping Jaebum's face in his hands and deepening the kiss, swiftly removing all oxygen between them.

   “Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum sighed into his mouth, becoming more and more eager himself; suddenly biting down on Jinyoung's lower lip slightly, sending signals straight down to Jinyoung's cock.

   Jinyoung simply hummed in response, sensually and slowly moving to kiss Jaebum's jawline, his earlobe, the crook of his neck.

   “You broke one of your rules,” Jaebum murmured huskily, out of breath from their passionate kiss.

   “Shut up,” Jinyoung mumbled, grazing his teeth over Jaebum's skin and earning a pleased sigh from the other.

   “You're as good as I imagined,” Jaebum said lowly, barely audible as he slowly, steadily moved a hand to unbutton Jinyoung's shirt.

   “What?” Jinyoung asked in confusion, too concentrated and into it to think straight.

   “Kissing,” Jaebum reminded him amusedly. “You're good at kissing.”

   Jinyoung was about to answer with some smart comeback, but Jaebum was rising suddenly, pressing him against the wall next to them and knocking the breath out of him. This time in a good way.

   Jaebum took command this time, crashing his lips onto Jinyoung's, begging for entrance and Jinyoung quickly, desperately obeyed, letting Jaebum's wet tongue slide against his and battle for dominance. It was sloppy and wet this time; neither of them caring about holding back whatsoever.

   Jinyoung took the chance to finally move his hand down south to feel the perfect roundness of Jaebum's ass, grabbing it and kneading it. Jaebum moaned in his mouth in response, pleased at the intimate touch, and responded by quickly removing Jinyoung's shirt and tossing it aside.

   Jaebum's hands were roaming all over him; taking every inch of Jinyoung's torso into his knowledge, getting acquaintanced with it in another way than he had before. Jinyoung relished in the feeling, absolutely adored the way Jaebum was marking him his already. Marking him as something more than a simple fuck.

   “Hyung, you...” Jinyoung mumbled breathily, tugging at his dress shirt. “Get this off,” he commanded, and Jaebum obeyed, easily pulling it over his head only to quickly connect his mouth with Jinyoung's again.

   Jinyoung was about to unbuckle his belt, but Jaebum was faster – quickly unbuckling it and pulling the pants down sensually, hands roaming over his ass and thighs at the same time. Jinyoung shuddered, couldn't help but let a moan escape from his mouth, a moan which Jaebum quickly swallowed.

   They kissed for a while, making up for the past few days when they hadn't – making up for what had happened, hadn't happened, saying sorry once again and forgiving each other. Promising at least for tonight that they knew where they had each other, and that it was something good. Something to save in their memories for life.

   Jaebum held him close again, seeming afraid of letting him go, because what they had right now was magic that should last forever. Jinyoung reassured him, whispered “it's okay” between kisses, running a hand through the pitch black hair the same way Jaebum had done to him during their first night together.

   Suddenly Jaebum was moving, taking Jinyoung with him and refusing to break the kiss except for when they were forced to regain their breath.

   Jinyoung nearly tripped over the treshold, but Jaebum held him tightly. That's when he noticed the bed; a king sized bed in the middle of the room, standing there idly and waiting to be used, perfectly made with a cherry blossom pattern on the blanket and pillows.

   Jinyoung glanced at the bed, then at Jaebum who was looking at him, searching. And he couldn't help but smile, because they were finally doing this right. And he couldn't stop smiling when he landed with his back against the soft bed sheets, not imagining falling through a beautiful forest this time, because all he wanted to see was right in front of him – Jaebum's face hovering above him, looking at him like he was the only important thing in the world, making love to him slowly, beautifully, and taking him to a shuddering orgasm.

 

_I don't really need to look very much further_   
_I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow_   
_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_   
_Can't run from myself_   
_There's nowhere to[hide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxYw0XPEoKE)_


	3. III.

**7.45 A.M.**

_Golden and black._

_His face was shining brightly; his hair wasn't. His hair was still – always – pitch black. The night sky was bright in comparison, and the sunlight couldn't even touch it._

_But it touched his face. Made him look like a god. It had Jinyoung want to get down on his knees, bow down while pledging his eternal love to him. Because he was covered in gold, naked and beautiful, eyes closed as he laid on the bed among the covers. There was nothing else in the four-cornered room, because all Jinyoung needed, he had right there._

_The god in front of him opened his eyes, looking at Jinyoung next to him and smiling knowingly. “Jinyoung,” he said, calmness and dominance in his voice, and Jinyoung felt strangely bittersweet upon hearing his own name uttered that way. “Why did you fall for me?” the god asked curiously, completely in unawareness of what the answer could be._

_Jinyoung wanted to touch him, wanted to tell him with a simply touch on the cheek, but he knew he couldn't. Knew it was forbidden, perhaps even impossible. “Well,” he started, smiling, “because you've shifted the perspective of the world for me. You've turned me around, with your wisdom, your words, your everything,” he said, stopping to think for a moment. “I fell for you because you know how to protect me.”_

_The god nodded at him, slowly, taking in every word Jinyoung had said. He seemed to ponder for a long moment, so long that Jinyoung was about to fall back into deep sleep, until he suddenly spoke up again._

   “ _I understand,” he said, looking at Jinyoung with deep concentration. “Give it another week.”_

 

Jinyoung woke up to the sound of Jaebum's alarm ringing through his ears. Jaebum was covering himself with the blanket, he noticed, refusing as hard as he could to acknowledge the alarm. Jinyoung groaned, stretched over him and hit the alarm a few times until it finally, finally turned off.

   Jaebum came up from under the covers and looked at him, grinning wildly. “Morning.”

   “Morning,” Jinyoung chimed, moving closer to lie down with his forehead against Jaebum's. Jaebum responded by giving him a quick peck on the lips and Jinyoung thought he might puke butterflies.

   “I hope you slept well, because I did,” Jaebum said, still grinning and proceeding to cover it with the blanket.

   Jinyoung pulled it down, unable to contain himself from sounding like a giggling schoolgirl. “I did,” he affirmed.

   Jaebum looked taken aback by his girly behavior and suddenly pulled him even closer, kissing him softly. Jinyoung counted this as the second blissful morning in his life, and immediately found himself wishing for a third.

   The thought brought him back to reality and he pulled away, insecurely, brows furrowed.

   “What?” Jaebum asked. “What's wrong?”

   “What happens today? After today?” Jinyoung questioned, deciding to be upfront about it. He needed an answer and the clock was ticking.

   “Listen, Jinyoung,” Jaebum started, sitting up.

   “That doesn't sound good,” he mumbled.

   “No, listen,” Jaebum repeated. “I need to go to work, okay? I'll be back in a few hours and we can talk this through completely. See where we go from here. Sounds good?”

   “Yeah,” Jinyoung sighed, slightly relieved. “Sounds good.”

   Jaebum smiled apologetically. “I just have to work first. You can go back to the penthouse and I'll see you there.”

   Jinyoung rose up. “See you there,” he chimed, giving Jaebum a kiss on the cheek.

 

**9 A.M.**

The penthouse was eerily quiet, save the wind banging against the window from outside. Jinyoung wasn't sure exactly why, but it felt like a ghost town, filled with memories of a spectacular and dramatic week. He felt like he was leaving something behind by ending his stay there; he had gotten to one point in his life, which was more or less a pretty big one, and now he was starting on a new chapter. The penthouse had become some sort of symbol for that.

   He looked around himself, sighing. The penthouse had also become some sort of symbol for waiting, waiting and waiting. Today was no exception.

   Eating wasn't an option; he was far too nervous for that. He figured he might as well read; reading usually made time speed up even though he wasn't quite in the mood for it. He felt more restless than anything, and perhaps he had nothing to worry about, but _something_ was stressing him out.

   Too much going on right now.

   So Jinyoung took a chair, dragged it to one of the big, transparent balcony doors and sat there, looking at the view one last time while trying to concentrate on his book. But he couldn't.

   He missed Jackson. In fact, he missed several things. He even missed prostitution; sort of like abstinence. He knew he didn't need it, knew he didn't actually want it, but if he had the chance, it would be completely natural to go back to it. Easier than anything else.

   It scared him, too. Even though it was a strangely calming thought, it was also frightening to realise it was _that_ easy, just like a former drug addict could easily fall back into it.

   And he realised, too, that he was already becoming incredibly dependent on Jaebum. Which was never a good thing.

   Jinyoung sighed and shut his book closed in annoyance.

 

**14.27 P.M.**

Jinyoung woke up abruptly to a loud _bang,_ looking around himself and finding himself still sitting next to the balcony door, his book on the floor. It must've fallen down by itself at some point. He didn't even remember reading it.

   “Jaebum?” Jinyoung called out. He moved to the hallway, figuring the sound must've come from the door. There was no trace of anyone, however, except Jinyoung himself. Neither clothes nor shoes were there save his own, and no one was answering either.

   He didn't actually expect Jaebum until evening had arrived anyway; he usually worked for long, it seemed, and stayed at work until he was certain he could go home.

   Still, Jinyoung bet it was the door he had heard. It made the most sense, at least.

   “Hello?” he called out instead. He didn't receive a verbal answer, but he heard rustling from the bedroom.

   Jinyoung entered the room and indeed, Jaebum was there.

   “Jaebum? What are you doing here this early?” Jinyoung questioned, observing him as he was – seemingly – packing Jinyoung's stuff (which wasn't a lot – mostly his clothes, including the suits and the book he had picked up from home before leaving for Japan.)

   Jaebum wasn't answering him, nor looking at him, but Jinyoung would've known just by a sniff in the air that something was wrong. He had felt it the whole day, never really able to put a finger on what it was.

   “Packing my stuff already?” he half-joked, trying to at least spark some conversation, spark _whatever_ it was they needed to talk about. But Jaebum wasn't budging; still violently pushing his clothes down in a plastic bag, moving around in the room, snatching his book and pressing it down.

   Jinyoung was getting annoyed. “What got your panties in a twist?” he asked, imitating Jaebum from just a few nights ago while crossing his arms.

   Jaebum harshly tied the plastic bag together and, without warning, threw it right in his face. Jinyoung nearly tripped trying to catch it. “What the _fuck?_ ”

   “Get out,” he said, no emotion in his voice as he simply looked at Jinyoung.

   Jinyoung stared, unable to grasp the situation, unable to understand where all this came from and most of all, why. But Jaebum definitely meant it, what with the way his eyes were burning and the way he completely seethed.

   “What?” was all Jinyoung managed.

   “I said get out,” he snarled. “Don't make me say it again.”

   Jinyoung threw the bag on the bed. “Not until you tell me why,” he demanded.

   “Oh, you want to know why?” Jaebum said, moving close, backing Jinyoung up against the wall. “Because I didn't understand until now why you shouldn't date a _prostitute_ ,” he said, uttering the last word as if it was poisonous.

   All he could do in response was continuing to stare, completely in disbelief; as if what Jaebum just said never actually happened. As if those words were stuck in a void. Completely in a _trance_ , actually, no idea of how to react, what to say, what to do.

   So he just stared, throat dry and eyes wet.

   “You've disgusted me twice now. I'm done,” Jaebum finished, whispering dangerously, warning him to back off and never show his face again.

   Jinyoung swallowed. “W-what are you talking about?” he stammered.

   “My lawyer, you idiot!” Jaebum screamed in his face, and even though Jinyoung was losing the ability to stand straight, head spinning and breaths coming in short, he still noticed the tears forming in Jaebum's eyes. And he knew, just from a week together, that Jaebum didn't cry easily.

   “You slept with him...” Jaebum said lowly, sort of repeating it to himself.

   “You heard about that, huh?” Jinyoung mumbled.

   Jaebum backed away slowly. “Were you even planning on telling me?” he asked, lifeless again and his voice breaking.

   “Of course,” Jinyoung answered immediately. “Jaebum, come on,” he pleaded, trying to move closer.

   Jaebum only backed away further. _“When?”_ he asked, _demanded._

   “I don't know!” he exclaimed, panicking, unsure of how to fix what was broken. “Eventually, okay?” he said, but in complete truth he hadn't even thought about it. Forgot that little problem existed; too occupied with enjoying what he – they – had going on right now. Too occupied with this bittersweet paradise they had created.

   Jaebum scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can't believe you,” he muttered, taking the plastic bag and leaving the room.

   Jinyoung walked after. “It was before us!”

   “What us?” Jaebum screamed, stopping suddenly and turning around. “Has there ever actually been an _us_?” he continued screaming, and he was truly crying now.

   It hurt Jinyoung's soul to see, knowing that he was the cause of those tears slowly rolling down Jaebum's cheeks. But Jinyoung was hurt too, and his emotions and pride got the best of him. “What, the last days meant nothing to you?” he retorted angrily, so full of emotion it felt like his heart would burst.

   “The question is if it did for you!” Jaebum wept. “So tell me, was it worth it? Was he good? Maybe you didn't tell me so you could go do him again, hm?”

   “Now you're being really fucking unfair,” Jinyoung seethed. “Is this because of your ex? Is it because he cheated on you? You think I'll do the same?”

   “Fuck you,” he spat, pushing Jinyoung.

   “You seriously need to get your head out of your ass!”

   “Look,” he said suddenly, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. “I get it,” he muttered, taking the 1.8 million out and throwing it on the table next to them, looking at Jinyoung and pointing furiously at it. “There it is. _The payment for your services,_ ” he mimicked. “Take it, then we're done here.”

   Jinyoung wiped away his tears angrily. “Why do you insist and insist and _insist_ on treating me like a prostitute?”

   “Just take the fucking money,” Jaebum growled. “I'm done talking to you.”

   Jinyoung snatched the plastic bag away from him. “You're insufferable,” he snapped. “Keep it, I don't want it,” he finished, leaving the penthouse and refusing to look back.

 

**15.42 P.M.**

Jinyoung ran until he was out of breath, took the subway while refusing to look anyone in the eyes or talk to anyone. His face was probably swollen from crying; the manager had given him a worried look in the lobby and Jinyoung had sped past, too embarrassed to actually show himself in public, but he desperately needed to get out of there.

   It'd be the last day he ever visited that hotel, anyway. It was over now, completely, and he would go back to living with Jackson and pondering his life choices. But right now, that was the least thing on his mind, because all he needed right now was Jackson.

 

Jinyoung unlocked the door and entered, looking around himself and noticing – to his relief – that his home was still intact. It felt strange though, as if he had been on a trip and just gotten back. That weird sense afterwards as if you're still on vacation.

   “Jackson?” he called out shakily, taking his shoes off before stepping inside, looking around for said man and only then noticing that it was eerily quiet. Abnormally quiet.

   Jackson's door was locked, so he knocked once. Twice. Thrice. “Jackson?” No answer, so he decided to step inside unauthorized and find out what was going on.

   Only to find the room completely empty, save the little furniture – a sofa, a bed, a desk and a lamp. Jackson was nowhere to be seen.

   But his jacket and shoes were in the hallway, Jinyoung noticed. And he couldn't help but hiccup, angrily letting the tears flow again, because his best friend wasn't there to comfort him. He wasn't sure if he had ever felt this alone before.

   Jinyoung was about to leave and just go _wherever_ until he was weak and lifeless, until he had no choice but to go back and deal with his life, but right as he was about to open the front door, he heard a lamp hit the floor somewhere inside.

   It was ridiculous how hopeful, but also worried, it made him, but he gave up on his pride as he ran back inside, shoes on and all, and found Jackson in the living room.

   Beneath some unknown man.

   “J-jackson?” Jinyoung whimpered, drying his tears hastily.

   He immediately caught Jackson's attention, pushing the man away and quickly moving to Jinyoung's side. “What's wrong?” he asked worriedly. “Jinyoung?”

   Jinyoung hiccuped again, glancing at the man who was still in the sofa, staring at them in confusion and anger.

   Jackson immediately got the hint. “You have to leave,” he said, sounding stricter than Jinyoung had ever heard him before.

   “What the fuck, man?” the guy exclaimed, getting up. “You take my money and then try to kick me out because of _this_?” he said, gesturing towards Jinyoung. “What's your problem, dude?”

   Jackson sighed impatiently, taking the bunch of money out of his pocket and handing it to him. “Now get out,” he snapped.

   “Asshole,” the man said, eyeing him angrily before snatching the money and storming out.

   Jackson completely ignored him. “What's wrong, dear?” he asked again, hugging Jinyoung tightly and leading him to the sofa. Jinyoung couldn't help but sob uncontrollably again. At least he felt safe now.

   They laid there in silence, knit together for a good while as Jinyoung cried against Jackson's shoulder, Jackson hushing him and running a hand over his head comfortingly. “It's okay,” he whispered occasionally, and Jinyoung knew it wasn't, but at least it made him feel better, if only a little bit.

   “What did he do?” Jackson asked eventually, whispering it against Jinyoung's head, presumably not sure whether it was okay or not to ask yet.

   Jinyoung didn't answer for a while, mostly because he couldn't, but after another five minutes or so, he managed to calm down enough to talk. “I think I'm in the wrong this time.”

   “Then start from the beginning. Whenever you're ready,” Jackson murmured.

   So Jinyoung eventually did, and he started from the first night he had already told Jackson about, but with more detail this time. He went on about the 1.8 million won offer, buying suits, playing three questions with Jaebum and how nice it had been; how it felt like they had known each other forever. So Jinyoung moved on to Sunday when they mingled at the birthday party and he met Sungmin, the guy who had told him he loved him. He told Jackson how Jaebum had called him a hooker, and how mad and hurt he was, feeling like he was worthless and Jaebum was just confirming what was true.

   He mentioned that they made up, but that the feeling of worthlessness and insignificance still lingered. That it made him go out and hook up with someone, that Jaebum found out, and how he punished him and Jinyoung just felt like he deserved it.

   They made up again, and Jinyoung described what Japan was like, or at least the little he saw of the country. And the theatre which opened his eyes, thanks to Jaebum. And eventually Thursday, just yesterday, when they went on something like a date and then went home to Jaebum's place. Jinyoung had felt truly happy, like they could move past all the drama and truly start anew. And it felt like they did when they made love, waking up in the same bed together just a few hours ago and promising each other that everything would be okay.

   And now all this happened; a past client came back to bite him in the ass and Jaebum was too hurt to even listen to what he had to say. And it just felt _over_. Done. Just like that.

   “I can't believe I gave that guy to you,” Jackson said quietly. “You shouldn't have to take that shit.”

   “Jackson...”

   “You deserve someone better, honey. You might think he's perfect, but trust me. Guys like him only hurt you over and over.”

   Jinyoung sighed. “I was afraid you'd say that.”

   Jackson chuckled. “I think you were unconsciously hoping for it too. I'm always here to give you a reality check.”

   “Yeah,” Jinyoung agreed. “But I don't think I can let him go.”

   “Of course not. Just be careful,” Jackson replied, sighing and giving Jinyoung a light kiss on the head. “I don't want him to hurt you again. You've already been hurt three times, one way or another.”

   Jinyoung nodded silently.

   “And Jinyoung,” Jackson started. “You're not worthless.”

   Jinyoung smiled thankfully. “Neither is you.”

   “So what happens now?” Jackson asked seriously.

   Jinyoung had thought about this for a while himself, at least the last two days, not sure what he wanted and afraid of uttering the words. But at this point, he felt pretty sure. “Honestly, Jackson...” he said, looking at his friend next to him, the guy who had been by his side through these past five years, always supporting him and helping him with whatever he needed. And he was thankful beyond words.

   “I think I'm done,” Jinyoung confessed, both to Jackson and to himself. “I want to do something with my life. I miss literature. I want to go back to university.”

   Jackson smiled at him. “I figured,” he replied.

   “But I want you to follow me.”

   Jackson looked at him, sadly, not very sure himself. “I don't know, Jinyoung.”

   “Guys like him,” Jinyoung started. “Like the one just now... They're not worth your time. You deserve better, you can _do_ better. I know you can, because I know you better than anyone else,” Jinyoung said, proud of himself. “And I'll take the step with you.”

   “I don't know...”

   “Think about it?” Jinyoung suggested.

   Jackson was still for a moment before eventually nodding. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I'll think about it. But for now,” he said, ruffling Jinyoung's hair to brighten the mood. “I want you to stay here for a while.”

 

They ended up watching a Korean drama together; Jinyoung got to choose one while Jackson went out to buy loads of ice cream, because he heard that helps when you're sad. But in Jackson's mind, that meant you had to buy five different Ben & Jerry's and eat all of it.

   So they sat there for hours, simply enjoying each other's company – something Jinyoung had missed the last couple of days, and he truly realised that friends were the most important thing, in the end. No matter what happened with Jaebum, friends would always come first.

   But he still had to try.

   “Jackson,” he said eventually, after the fourth episode. “I need to go back.”

   Jackson paused the video and looked at him for a long moment, calculating. “Already? You sure?”

   “Yeah,” Jinyoung said, nodding. “I'm sure.”

   “Alright,” Jackson answered. “But you need to promise me a few things. If he acts all sweet again, don't jump into his arms the first thing you do. Stand your ground. I don't trust him, okay?”

   “Okay,” Jinyoung repeated.

   “And be careful. And call me or come straight home after you've spoken to him. Don't leave me hanging.”

   “Okay,” Jinyoung said again, smiling reaussuringly. “Don't worry.”

   “Well, that's what I do,” Jackson answered, smiling back.

 

**20.16 P.M.**

Jinyoung entered the hotel, walking steadily and straight to the elevator without looking at anyone, knowing it would break his facade. And he needed to keep it intact if he was going to do this.

   The elevator ride up felt more eternal than ever before. Typical how time had a tendency to slow down when you desperately wanted it to speed up. Each step closing felt painfully slow; Jinyoung was counting the numbers in his head like a countdown to his death sentence. But he'd rather think of this moment as anything but.

   One, two, three, four, fifteen, twenty...

   Twenty was his floor.

   Jinyoung got off and looked at the door in front of him. The big, wooden, completely normal door. The entrance to the ghost town he was growing to hate. The barrier he would have to overcome one last time.

   Jinyoung didn't bother knocking. He had, after all, lived there long enough not to; had become such a big part of it by now. And Jaebum probably wouldn't have answered regardless. Jinyoung didn't expect himself to be forgiven already. Perhaps he would never be, but he had to do something.

   That's why he opened the door in front of him. To try.

   The penthouse was empty. No clothes in the hallway or any other traces of humanity, once again. It looked cleaned too. But Jaebum hadn't checked out, otherwise Jinyoung wouldn't be able to get inside.

   Not very surprising either; Jaebum probably stormed off to God knows where in pure anger. Perhaps he was at home. Hopefully contemplating to come over and check if Jinyoung was back.

   But that was just Jinyoung getting his hopes up. And he shouldn't.

   Still, Jinyoung was going to wait. At least through the evening, see if Jaebum came back. And if he didn't, well... that'd be that.

   He decided to pour himself a drink. To still the nervousness.

   But he didn’t get a chance to before the door knocked.

   Jinyoung turned around, staring at it. Immediately getting his hopes up, of course, even though he had told himself not to. Thinking maybe Jaebum had come to forgive him, ask for forgiveness, tell him they could work it out, start over once more and everything would be fine.

   When Jinyoung opened the door, Sungmin was standing there. The little bird that had whispered into Jaebum's ear.

   “Oh, well, well. Hello again,” Sungmin said, sounding fairly annoyed. “I'm looking for Jaebum.”

   “Jaebum's not here,” Jinyoung informed. “Shall I leave a message?” he added ironically.

   “Funny,” Sungmin replied, no hint of amusement in his voice. “Can I come in?” he then asked, walking inside without waiting for an answer.

   Jinyoung held back a sigh and closed the door behind him. “So he's not with you?”

   Sungmin chuckled. “No. Definitely no,” he responded, putting his briefcase down on the floor. “Why would he be, anyway? No, you see,” he continued, walking to the mini bar. “If Jaebum was with me – _when_ he was with me – he wouldn't blow off enormous deals such as this one,” he said bitterly, pouring himself a drink without asking. “Want a drink?”

   “No,” Jinyoung replied curtly, moving to sit down on the sofa.

   “Guess I'll just wait here then,” Sungmin said, taking a drink. “He wasn't at his house either, so I figured he must've gone home to his little boyfriend. Hooker. Whatever you call yourself at this point; I really can't keep up,” he said, chuckling again.

   Jinyoung ignored it. “He'll probably be back any minute,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

   Sungmin seemed to have heard it. “Well, you know,” he said, moving from the bar to sit next to Jinyoung. “ _This_ is a hotel room. Not a home. I suppose you don't see the difference, though,” he said mockingly. “And you're not his husband or anything, right?” he said, not really a question. “And I mean... after what I told him today, I'm pretty sure you're still just a hooker.”

   Jinyoung crossed his arms, looking straight in front of him angrily.

   “A good one at that, too,” Sungmin mumbled, moving closer. “A sixth time wouldn't be so bad. Maybe if I do you, I wouldn't care about losing this big pile of money.”

   Jinyoung kept ignoring him, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, but refusing to say anything.

   “Because honestly, Jinyoung... That's your name right? Anyway, I'll be honest here. Right now I really do care,” he continued, his anger rising. “I'm actually really pissed right now.”

   Jinyoung moved away slightly. He knew the situation, knew it was turning dangerous. Simply hoped his panic didn't show.

   “So maybe if I screw you again,” Sungmin mumbled, running two fingers over Jinyoung's thigh, “I'll be happy guy, just like Jaebum.”

   Jinyoung slapped his hand away. “Stop.”

   “Why? You seemed pretty into it the last few times,” he taunted, running a hand up Jinyoung's thigh. “You'd be paid, of course,” he added, moving his hand between Jinyoung's legs.

   “ _Get off of me,_ ” Jinyoung bit back, shoving Sungmin away. Sungmin was quick to grab his wrists, trying to pin them down and turn Jinyoung around, but Jinyoung used all the power he had to keep them still and bite down hard on Sungmin's arm.

   Sungmin instantly released him, retreating slightly and holding his arms. “What the fuck,” he seethed, looking at Jinyoung murderously.

   Before Jinyoung could even attempt to get out of there, he suddenly felt something hard meet his face. All he could see was blackness as he fell backwards, onto the floor by the sofa, holding the side of his face as he felt blood pouring down from his nose and over his lips.

   And he felt ready to give up, ready to stop fighting. Let whatever happen, happen. It felt pointless; there was no use in trying, no use in fixing things and no use in trying to escape, because Sungmin had him right there, on the floor, wailing and spitting out the blood he could taste in his mouth.

   Jinyoung barely had time to catch his breath until Sungmin was grabbing his hair, muttering various profanities and insults Jinyoung couldn't really catch since his ears were still ringing from the blow.

   Sungmin quickly pressed his face down the cushion and whatever ounce of energy Jinyoung had left, he used to try and get Sungmin's hand out of his hair, tried to scream and make himself heard, tried to at least get some air, panicking more and more as he heard Sungmin fiddling with his belt behind him.

   “Who knows, maybe after I fuck you, you'll leave Jaebum alone,” Sungmin sneered behind him, completely unbuckling it.

   Jinyoung tried to mentally prepare himself for the worst, not that it was possible, but suddenly Sungmin had released him, was completely off of him in an instance.

   Jinyoung came up to catch his breath, turning around as he saw Jaebum there, grabbing Sungmin by his hair and holding him close.

   “You're getting the fuck out of here,” Jaebum warned, boiling with rage. “I don't want to see your face ever, _ever_ again,” he growled, pushing Sungmin towards the entrance. “Get out of here!”

   “Jaebum,” Sungmin panted, holding up his hands in defense. “You- come on, he's a goddamn whore!”

   Jaebum punched him straight in the face, sending him to the ground with a bleeding nose and Jinyoung reflexively flinched.

   Jaebum took his briefcase and threw it out the door as Sungmin got up, looking himself in the mirror. “I think you broke my nose,” he gasped. “You broke my fucking nose!” he repeated, turning around to stare at Jaebum in disbelief.

   “Get out,” Jaebum repeated once again.

   “What's wrong with you?” Sungmin exclaimed. “I've been by your side _always_ , I devoted my life to you and your father!”

   “Bullshit,” Jaebum whispered dangerously, moving closer. “You didn't devote _shit_ to me, nor my father. Money is all you care about,” he snapped. “Now leave.”

   Sungmin looked away, refusing to leave.

   “Get out!” Jaebum screamed in his face, pointing towards the door for emphasis. Sungmin sighed heavily and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

   Jaebum was by Jinyoung's side quickly with some paper, carefully dabbing it under his nose and on his lips to remove the blood. “I'm so sorry,” was all he mustered, sadness evident by the look on his face.

   Jinyoung didn't know what to respond, partly because he had no energy to, partly because nothing felt right and partly because his face was aching, so he stayed quiet.

   “I'll help you throw him into jail if you sue him.”

   Jinyoung nodded his head slightly, slowly. “Forget it,” he replied hoarsely, feeling how swollen his upper lip was when he moved it.

   Jaebum sighed in defeat, but at least he didn't try to argue about it. “Stay here,” was all he responded before leaving for a quick while and returning with an ice pack.

   “Here,” he said, rapidly giving the ice pack to Jinyoung. “Press it against your face, you need to get the swelling down.”

   Jinyoung did as he was told. “Thanks for saving me,” he mumbled, trying to move his face as little as possible.

   “Of course,” Jaebum responded quietly, running a comforting hand up and down his back. “I just wish I could've been here sooner.”

   Jinyoung didn't respond.

   “You should go to a hospital,” Jaebum tried.

   “No hospital.”

   “Okay,” he sighed, carefully studying Jinyoung's face as he slowly intertwined their hands, afraid that Jinyoung would panic and retreat. But Jinyoung let him.

   They sat in silence for a while, Jaebum eventually bringing Jinyoung's hand close to his mouth and kissing his knuckles softly, comfortingly.

   Reality eventually hit him, and Jinyoung cried silently from the sudden shock of what had just happened. What could've happened if Jaebum hadn't been there to help, if Jinyoung had given up and let Sungmin have his way with him. Jaebum hushed him, holding Jinyoung's hand against his cheek and looking at him, and it wasn't until he felt a tear against his hand that he noticed Jaebum was crying too.

   Jinyoung sighed. “I'm sorry too.”

   Jaebum shook his head immediately. “Don't be. It was wrong of me to react that way. I was...” he said, pausing and hesitating. “Jealous,” he finished, looking at some spot on the floor.

   Jinyoung didn't respond. Waited for the swelling to go down and removed the ice pack. “A hell of a week, huh,” he mumbled awkwardly, unsure of what else to say to fill the tense air.

   “Jinyoung, I...” Jaebum started, looking at him. “I didn't mean any of that I said.”

   He nodded, understanding and knowing that Jaebum meant it when he said it. But he couldn't accept it, either. He couldn't just come running back into Jaebum's arms whenever they made up. Jinyoung had to learn how to independent from him, and he'd have to start right away.

   “I know you didnt,” Jinyoung responded. “But empty words still hold a big meaning.”

   Jaebum glanced at him, then looked away, ashamed. “Yeah,” he agreed. “They do.”

 

Jinyoung popped a pain killer or two and rested on the bed for a while. Jaebum stayed by his side the whole time, partly because Jinyoung was still in shock after what happened.

   He thought about what to do, where to from here. If they even could. Perhaps he was naïve, thought this could work out perfectly. Right now, he was just too tired to think straight. All he knew was that he needed time.

   Jackson called eventually. Jaebum asked if he should take the call in his stead, Jinyoung told him it wouldn't have a positive outcome. So Jackson yelled in his ear instead, for what felt like an eternity, going on and on about how Jinyoung hadn't called for hours to at least update him.

   “I'm sorry. I'll be home in a little bit, I'll update you then, don't worry,” Jinyoung said, hanging up.

 

“I'm sorry for asking – I know it's too early to say – but...” Jaebum started as Jinyoung put his jacket and shoes on, time standing at **22.50 P.M**. “What happens now, Jinyoung?”

   Jinyoung looked back at him, mostly with one eye seeing as his other one had swollen up plenty since the punch. “I can't really answer that right now.”

   “I understand,” he replied sadly, looking away. “That's okay.”

   Jinyoung sighed defeatedly, running a hand through his hair. “I don't know what I want, Jaebum.”

   Jaebum smiled, sadly, perhaps realising things might be over. He thought for a moment as to what to say.

   He eventually looked up at Jinyoung again, apology and sadness visible in his eyes. “Then give it another week.”

 

***

 

Jackson gasped when he saw the state of Jinyoung. Jinyoung closed the door behind him, let Jackson run up to him and hug him tightly, whisper over and over if he was okay, what had happened, if he needed something.

   He was led into the living room, sat down on the sofa while Jackson sat down next to him, refusing to let go of his shoulders. “Was it that guy? Jaebum? I'll beat the living shit out of him, seriously.”

   Jinyoung shook his head tiredly. “No,” he whispered, barely audible. No energy left. “It was his lawyer.”

   “What a swine,” Jackson said disgustedly.

   “I'm so done, Jackson. _So_ done – with all of this,” Jinyoung responded. “I'm done picking up men by the street, acting all charming and sweet until they do whatever they want with you, throw you around like a ragdoll, treat you like you're less than a human being. And I'm done with all these feelings inside of me – I can't stand feeling like I'm worthless. People put you down enough, you start to believe it, right? And I can't be bothered believing in it any longer. If there's anything – anyone – I want to believe in, it's myself. I want to do what I burn for, the kind of things I dream about. Not just seeking action and excitement in my life, constantly 'living on the edge' while wondering where everything went wrong for me. So that's it. I'm done. I'm quitting. I've had enough.”

   Jackson looked at him for a long while, studying him, thinking. “Well,” he said, a smile playing on his lips. “I'm with you on that one.”

 

***

 

**Two days later**

“Jackson, come on!”

   “Go on without me...” Jackson groaned, rolling around and turning his back against Jinyoung.

   “When will you stop being such a drama queen?” Jinyoung sighed, quickly pulling the blanket off.

   “Asshole!” Jackson exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

   “We need to go, stop acting like a baby,” Jinyoung replied, storming out to continue making breakfast. “It's 15.30, they're closing in an hour!”

   “I'm older than you, I deserve some respect!” he heard Jackson shout, and he couldn't stop himself from sniggering.

 

“I don't get why we're doing this. I mean, I get why, but these aren't exactly the type of clothes you want to wear unless you want a dick up your ass.”

   Jinyoung gave him a meaning look. “Keep your voice down. And I think the people who will be given these clothes, can be the judge of that.”

   “But why do I have to give my leather pants away?” Jackson questioned.

   “I never said you had to.”

   Jackson stopped walking. “Then why am I bringing them?”

   “Because you're stupid. Come on now,” Jinyoung said hurriedly, to which Jackson sighed dramatically.

 

“Welcome, how can I help you?”

   “We want to give away clothes!” Jinyoung announced happily. “I have a big package with me, and my friend Jackson,” he said, bringing a sour and tired Jackson forward, “has another box.”

   “Hi,” Jackson grumbled.

   “Oh, that'd be great,” the female assistant behind the counter said. “What type of clothes? Pants, shirts?”

   “Really, just about everything!” Jinyoung cheered, picking up a pair of his not-so-discreet pants and shirts and showing her.

   She looked between them judgingly, mostly at Jinyoung and his black eye. “Okay, err...”

   “Take the damn clothes,” Jackson said impatiently. “You're welcome,” he finished and left, Jinyoung trailing after him.

   “O-kay,” Jinyoung started, taking up his notepad. “We're gonna add 'attitude' to the list of things to change,” he said, but Jackson took the pencil before he could scribble it down.

   “You're not adding that, it's only gonna make me angrier,” he pouted.

   Jinyoung chuckled and threw an arm around Jackson's shoulders. “I feel like I just cleansed my soul.”

   Jackson rolled his eyes. “Who's the dramatic one here?”

 

**Four days later**

“Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung.”

   “Fuck off...”

   “No, it's my turn to wake you up and bother you,” Jackson said defiantly, pulling his blanket off.

   “What do you want?” Jinyoung mumbled, searching for the blanket with his hand, to no avail.

   “I just got back from the job interview!” Jackson exclaimed, pulling Jinyoung up and hugging him.

   “How did it go?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

   “I have no idea, I was so nervous, but I met some of the people working there on my way from the office. Some guys named Yugyeom and Bambam or something. They seemed really nice, and the boss did too.”

   Jinyoung smiled. “I'm happy for you.”

   “Now go do your part,” Jackson replied, winking.

 

Jinyoung hadn't seen the building in front of him in years. He had passed by it now and then, but never come here on occasion. Not since five years back.

   It was still the same. Jinyoung was the one who had changed, after all. But everything looked completely normal; he could still find his way around (surprisingly easy – he didn't seem to have forgotten a thing about it) and even recognised some professors.

   The woman at the reception was the same one who had tried to assist Jackson that day Jinyoung decided to turn his life upside down. He sighed, hoping he wouldn't be recognised whatsoever, and walked up to the reception desk.

   “How can I help you?” she asked, smiling, seemingly not recognising him.

   Jinyoung discreetly wiped the sweat off of his hands. “I'm, uh. I'd like to enroll into university again, uh...” he said, searching for the words. “How do I do that?” he asked, realising how dumb it sounded.

   “You used to study here? What did you study?”

   “I was in journalism and mass communication. Park Jinyoung.”

   “You can apply for that programme right now, until the end of July. You apply by filling out this form,” she said, handing him a paper, “and posting it to the main building of the university by July 31st.”

   Jinyoung eyed the form, not noticing until then that he was shaking. He gave her a smile and bowed thankfully, then left, still scanning through the form.

 

   Sitting down at a café, he decided to look through the form one more time, before slowly and steadily filling it in, making sure to make no mistakes and text carefully. When he was done, he looked at it proudly – the first step towards reclaiming his life and turning it into what he wanted it to be.

   He folded it neatly and tucked it into the envelope, once again carefully texting the address of the recipient. When he was done, he carefully put it in his backpack – the same backpack he had used back in the days – and calmly drank his cooled down coffee.

   Jinyoung looked around himself and noticed a pair of older men at another table. They were fairly attractive for their age, probably good in bed, looked pretty tired of the life they were living.

   But for once, after such a long while, he didn't look at them as possible clients. Just people.

   Jinyoung touched the skin around his eye carefully, unable to feel any swollen areas, but he knew it was still slightly blue.

   It didn't matter, though.

   What had happened that day, and what was happening right now – he'd let it be a reminder to himself not to go down that road again.

 

He still had those dark thoughts in his head, though. After all, it had only been four days. But he was slowly coming to terms with what had happened, how horrible it was, how glad he was that Jaebum had stepped in. Helped him.

   Im Jaebum.

   Jinyoung actually hoped he could get that man out of his head within a week, hoped they could both forget each other and move on. Perhaps Jaebum had, but Jinyoung found it difficult. Impossible. Because he kept thinking about him; that day in Japan, the day after at Jaebum's place. Eveything. Every little moment together and every little detail he had gotten to know about Jaebum.

 

Jinyoung found himself feeling restless, too. He posted the form, but until he'd be able to start, he had to get a job. And he had no idea where to start.

   Selling yourself on the street was easier. You didn't have to write a resume, you didn't have to go to a job interview. You could just go out on the street, flirt with some people and, well, it was far from easy, but _easier._

   Jinyoung didn't know where to start, just that he had to.

 

**Six days later**

“Jackson?” Jinyoung murmured tiredly, leaning against Jackson's shoulder whie half-heartedly watching the TV in front of him.

   “Mmm?” Jackson mumbled.

   “Did you get the job?”

   “I don't know yet, kiddo,” Jackson continued mumbling, stroking a hand through Jinyoung's hair.

   “When do you find out?”

   “Mmm, today is Thursday, right?” And Jinyoung wanted to say _yes, it's Thursday, because tomorrow is Friday and then it's been a week_. But he kept quiet. “Either tomorrow or on Monday. They wanted someone quickly, so,” Jackson finished, shrugging his shoulders.

   “Are you sure you're okay?” Jinyoung questioned, straightening himself to look at the other.

   “I'm fine, Jinyoung,” Jackson sighed.

   Jinyoung wearily shook his head in response. “You're not fine. I'm not fine.”

   “Jinyoung, please,” Jackson replied softly, pulling him close again. He's not so sure what Jackson is pleading for. Perhaps he thinks Jinyoung should shut up. Be positive. Be happy. The mere thought of it made him tired, made him feel like going to bed and stay there forever until he disintergrated and disappeared.

   Or he was just overreacting. Turning everything into a much bigger deal than necessary.

   Jinyoung was about to respond with at least something, at least try to reassure Jackson that _he_ would be fine. But then the news came on after some music show they had been watching loosely. He could hear it hiss a familiar name which immediately had both of them turning their heads in great anticipation and also disbelief.

   “ _...the CEO of Im Enterprises and well known business man, Im Jaebum, and the CEO, Kim Heejun, of the smaller ship development company Kim Heejun Inc., have decided to come together and collaborate with each other. This after Im Jaebum was supposed to take over Kim Heejun Inc. and sell it off, but then changed his mind last minute and negotiated with Kim Heejun privately. This will result in both companies being able to make more money together, which could result in improved circumstances when it comes to ships in South Korea.”_

   Jinyoung held his breath, felt like he'd faint, like he had received another punch in the face when he saw Jaebum on TV, camera flashes blinking in his face while surrounded by various microphones.

   “ _We've worked on signing this contract for a week, but ultimately I decided that I wanted to help Kim Heejun and rebuild his company, together.”_

   “ _Why?”_

   “ _Well... Someone made me change my mind, is all. Thank you.”_

   Jinyoung stared at the TV in front of him, not realising until the feauturing was over that he had instictively moved closer to the TV, his mouth open – goldfish style.

   “So that's him, huh?” Jackson said behind him, pulling him back into the sofa. “It hurts to say this, but he does look _hot._ ”

   Jinyoung hit him lightly in the chest. “Shut up, he's not.”

   “You're blushing like a little schoolgirl.”

   “Shut up!”

   Jackson laughed in that high-pitched laugh of his. “So I suppose that person he meant would be you.”

   Jinyoung shook his head, still in denial. “No, I don't think so.”

   “Jinyoung...” Jackson started, turning serious. “You've been lowkey mopey all week. I know you. I know you miss him and you want him back. Allow yourself to feel that way.”

   Jinyoung sighed. “I don't even know if he wants me back.”

   “That's why you gotta find out.”

   Jinyoung looked at Jackson, confused. “How, exactly?”

   Jackson smirked in the way that said he knew something Jinyoung didn't. He suddenly left briefly, and Jinyoung could hear him search through the drawers in the kitchen, before coming back with the yellow pages. “You pay a visit to the Im Enterprises headquarters, of course.”

   Jinyoung stared at the book in front of him, then at Jackson. “You make it sound like I'm breaking in.”

   “Breaking into his heart,” Jackson said with an exaggerated wink.

   “Ew,” Jinyoung deadpanned, even though his heart was fluttering at the thought.

 

 

**Seven days later**

Jinyoung didn't sleep. And even when he felt himself doze off, it lasted for a few minutes until he was wide awake again, looking around himself and realising the alarm was still several hours away from going off.

   Jinyoung sighed heavily. Unable to shake off the nervousness – the slight, constant nausea, he got up and decided to try reading. But reading didn't work, and when reading didn't work, nothing else did.

   A long night. Hopefully it'd be worth it.

 

Jinyoung turned off his alarm a minute before it went off, sighing heavily and already contemplating giving up and just staying in bed. All his insecurities came back ten times stronger; Jaebum didn't want him, Jaebum wasn't interested, he'd just embarrass himself by showing up. Etcetera.

   Jackson stormed in the second he had put his pants on, hug attacking him and wrestling him down onto his bed again.

   “Well, that settles it. I'm not leaving bed today,” Jinyoung muttered, shoving Jackson away.

   “No, you are! I'm gonna drag you there if you refuse to go,” Jackson retorted, helping Jinyoung up from bed. “I made breakfast.”

   “Of course you did. Just to get me to leave faster, hmm?” he questioned, to which Jackson simply shrugged innocently.

 

“I can't eat anything.”

   Jackson closed his newspaper and looked at him. “You nervous?”

   “No shit.”

   Jackson snorted. “Didn't you say he told you to 'give it a week'? He should be expecting you! You have nothing to worry about.”

   “If he's expecting me, I have even more to worry about! If he's expecting me, I have standards to live up to,” Jinyoung muttered, taking a small sip of the brewed coffee.

   “Jinyoung,” Jackson said, leaning forward. “Just go there. See where you end up. You have more to lose by not going. Right?”

   Jinyoung sighed, bitterly putting his cup of coffee aside. _“Right.”_

 

And the walk there was dreadful. It wasn't much of a walk, actually; he got to sit down on the subway most of the time, thankfully, and spent most of that time fidgeting with his jacket zipper and staring out the window, almost forgetting to blink.

   When he got off, his legs were wobbly, _of course_ , as if he was just learning how to walk. It was embarrassing how nervous he was; more than he ever had been before and truly, the reason was just pathetic.

   Jinyoung had seen the big skyscrape several times before, but he never paid it any actual attention until now. There was nothing special about it, of course, just another enormous skyscrape, covered in glass windows which reflected the clouds in the sky and other, various buildings surrounding it. On top of it, Jinyoung noticed a sign that said “Im Enterprises,” and he felt a strange sense of pride and happiness, for both himself and Jaebum.

   He didn't realise he was standing there and looking up dumbly until a cyclist warned him to get out of the way. Jinyoung sighed heavily for what must've been the twentieth time today, and slowly but steadily made it towards the building.

 

It was beautiful inside. Several things seemed to be made out of glass. Everything was typically white and spacious, with some black breaking the pattern off here and there. The people were dressed typically rich and just screaming _important_ , which is why Jinyoung came prepared in a suit. One of the suits he had bought with Jaebum's money.

   Jinyoung looked at the information board, noticed Jaebum's office was on the highest floor – _of course_ – and proceeded to get inside of the crowded elevator.

   He was sweating his balls off and hoping it wasn't showing to the rest of the people cramped up in there. Some old lady was staring at him. Perhaps he smelled. Or he looked way too suspicious, because at this point it actually felt like he was breaking in. Interfering, perhaps.

   Jinyoung tried to calm himself down, and could at least let his poker face go once the amount of people had mostly left. He tried to focuse on his lines instead, repeating them over and over until he could've, probably, recited them in his dreams.

   He got off at the last floor, looking around himself and discreetly loosening his tie a bit. He was having trouble breathing as it was, anyway.

   There was a receptionist he needed to get through, which he had expected. All rich business dudes had their own receptionist. And just like in the movies, this one was a beautiful, young woman who could probably get any guy she wanted.

   Jinyoung sensed some slight jealousy, but swallowed it down as he came up to the desk and stared at her, waiting for her to start their conversation.

   “You're here to see Mr. Im Jaebum?” she asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

   “Yes,” was all Jinyoung managed.

   “Name and occasion?”

   “Park Jinyoung. Private matters,” he responded honestly, feeling the sweat in his neck and swallowing harshly.

   “You don't have anything booked with Mr. Jaebum?” she questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

   “No. Why?” he shot back, mostly in pure confusion.

   “No, nothing...” she said, looking at what she had scribbled down, probably Jaebum's bookings or something. “He's free in an hour, other than that he's fully booked for today. Just a second, I'll call him,” she said, hitting the number and waiting.

   “Hello, Park Eunji here. There's someone who wants to see you – personal matters. His name is Park Jinyoung,” she said, looking up at Jinyoung again.

   It was silent for a moment and Jinyoung found himself holding his breath again, just now realising how close they were, how close he was to seeing Jaebum and at his own _office._ That was, if Jaebum actually wanted to see him.

   “A-are you sure? Wasn't that meeting important?” she asked, waiting for an answer. “Alright, I'll fix it,” she said and hung up.

   Jinyoung was so confused.

   The young lady – Park Eunji – smiled at him warmly. “You may see him now,” was all she said, gesturing towards his office door on the left.

   Jinyoung stared at it, moving towards it on autopilot and finding himself just standing there, staring at the name tag which, not so surprisingly, read “Im Jaebum.”

   He felt like he was about to faint, closed his eyes and tried his best to collect himself, to no avail.

   “Sir?” he heard behind him, but ignored it as he opened the door slowly, steadily, and stepped inside.

   And there was Jaebum, right in front of him, beautiful as always in a sleek, grey suit and those cool earrings. And Jinyoung immediately noticed how his hair was pushed back, making him look hotter than ever – if that was even possible. A lot of things about Jaebum surprised him, he had come to learn. His pushed back hair was probably the least surprising thing.

   Jaebum was the first one to speak; Jinyoung couldn't get the words out. “Hey,” he said, and it sounded more like a happy sigh than anything else.

   Jinyoung cursed himself for being such a soppy loser, because he could feel the tears on their way. “Hi,” he managed, looking at the floor to be able to somewhat handle the situation.

   “You can come in,” Jaebum said, and Jinyoung immediately followed his orders like som stupid duckling. He still maintained a distance from Jaebum, afraid of getting closer whatsoever. Perhaps the guard would throw him out if he did.

   “Your face healed well,” Jaebum remarked, staring at him with that deep concentration again. The same one which always made Jinyoung feel like someone had drilled a hole through his body.

   “Yeah, thanks,” Jinyoung answered, smiling slightly and glancing at Jaebum. He looked around himself, taking in the big office with a desk further inside, in front of big windows.

   “You can see Seoul from here too,” Jinyoung pointed out quietly, gesturing towards the windows.

   “Oh, yeah,” Jaebum replied, looking around himself as if he hadn't noticed by now. “You like it?”

   “Yeah, it's... It's nice,” Jinyoung replied awkwardly.

   Jaebum had been leaning against his desk until now, but suddenly moved closer, slowly, in contrast to Jinyoung's heart beating faster and faster.

   “May I?” Jaebum asked as he stretched a hand out, asking for allowance to touch Jinyoung and he couldn't help but feel both sad and thankful. Sad that their relationship had come to this, thankful that Jaebum understood Jinyoung's feelings after what Sungmin did. Almost did.

   “Yeah,” he breathed out, shuddering when Jaebum carefully stroked his thumb under Jinyoung's eye, checking the damage from Sungmin's punch.

   “Yeah,” Jaebum said, repeating his conclusion. “It healed well,” he whispered, barely audible.

   “Don't beat yourself up over it,” Jinyoung responded quietly, looking at the ground again.

   Jaebum didn't respond; simply sighed and retreated slightly. “How are you?” he asked, the worry in his voice evident.

   “I'm fine, don't worry about me,” Jinyoung replied a bit too quickly. He sighed. “I've applied to university again. Now I'm searching for a job.”

   “That's good, I'm glad,” Jaebum said, smiling. But he looked more sad than anything.

   “I, uh,” Jinyoung started, looking away again. “I saw you on the news yesterday. And I just have a question about it.”

   Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders. “What about it?”

   “You said someone made you change your mind. About Kim Heejun's company. Who was that?” Jinyoung asked.

   “You, of course,” he confessed, and Jinyoung immediately blushed at the honesty.

   “What did I do?” he asked shyly.

   “Well,” he started, smiling, “because you've shifted the perspective of the world for me. You've turned me around, with your wisdom, your words, your everything,” he said, stopping to think for a moment. It felt oddly familiar, perhaps because Jinyoung felt the same way. “A lot of things, Jinyoung,” Jaebum continued earnestly, and Jinyoung looked up in surprise when he heard his name. “You showed me another world, taught me things about myself I didn't know. Taught me a lesson about how to treat other people, most of all,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “A lot of lessons, really,” he finished, equally shy all of a sudden.

   Jinyoung didn't know what to say. Had no idea he had done all that for another person in just a week. Had no idea he even could. “Well,” he muttered, crossing his arms. “I think you're overreacting.”

   He wasn't sure what to expect in response. Perhaps a simple scoff. But he didn't expect Jaebum to softly, lightly grab his chin and tild his head upwards, looking at him with that same warmth he had come to know so well.

   “Jinyoungie,” Jaebum started, uttering the nickname with an enormous amount of affection and admiration. “You're worth so much more than you think, no matter what you do with your life. And I'd be proud of you either way, because you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. Inside out,” he assured, carefully moving his hand to stroke Jinyoung's cheek and fix his hair behind his ear. It instantly reminded Jinyoung of their first night together, once again, and he realised ten times stronger how much he missed it. Missed everything.

   “Okay?” Jaebum added, looking at him intently and in that instant, Jinyoung let go of every ounce of control in his body, let the tears flow down his cheeks as he leaned forward, cupping Jaebum's face in his hands and kissing him lovingly, full of want and simple, beautiful desire.

   Jaebum reciprocated instantly, careful and unsure at first, but Jinyoung led him on, let him know it was okay and that he wanted this – everything including this, everything that was Im Jaebum.

   Jinyoung eventually had to pull back to dry his nose, not so attractively, on the arm of his suit. When he looked up at Jaebum again, shyly, the other was smiling at him brightly. Brighter than the sun.

   Jinyoung was about to say something funny to lighten at least his own mood, but Jaebum was suddenly pulling him into a tight hug. Their first real hug – the first of many, and somehow it felt more heartwarming than anything else. Respectful, honest, just _different_.

   Jinyoung sank into it happily, quickly drying his tears and grabbing at Jaebum's suit and hair like a baby afraid of letting go of its mother. He buried his face in Jaebum's neck, taking in the overwhelming scent. The scent he wanted to smell forever.

   “You're pretty when you cry,” Jaebum murmured.

   Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “You're so cheesy.”

   Jaebum pulled away and Jinyoung instantly worried he might've said something offensive. But Jaebum was leaning forward, placing a big, fat kiss on his cheek and there it was again, his schoolgirl giggle.

   “Deal with it,” Jaebum replied playfully.

 _Yeah,_ Jinyoung thought. _I can deal with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the nice comments, they mean a lot! I'm so glad people actually seem to enjoy this fic. Now there's only an epilogue left, so I hope you enjoyed this last real chapter :)


	4. Epilogue

“Jackson, I told you five thousand times to clean up this mess!”

   “No you didn't. Only six times.”

   “Jackson!”

   “See, what I don't understand is this,” Jackson started, completely changing the subject as always. “You've been dating for a month and he hasn't come over until _now?_ Come on man, I'm your best friend and you don't introduce us to each other until now!” he argued, flailing his hands for dramatic effect.

   “I wanted to make it special, okay?” Jinyoung argued back. “As you said, we've been together for a month! Now stop stressing me out and help me with this shit,” he muttered, organising everything in the living room neatly and throwing all the litter in the trash can.

   “Jinyoung,” Jackson mumbled suddenly, grabbing his arm to get him to stop.

   Jinyoung looked up in surprise, stopping in his motions. “What is it?” he asked worriedly.

   Jackson scoffed slightly, trying to lighten the mood even though he was being serious. “I just, uh... You know, before you ride off into the sunset with him and forget about me and all that,” he babbled, stopping to think for a moment. “I just... I miss prostitution, you know?” he confessed, letting go of Jinyoung's arm defeatedly.

   “Jackson...” Jinyoung started, but Jackson quickly abrupted him.

   “No, never mind. Forget it, okay? It's nothing.”

   “Jackson,” Jinyoung repeated, grabbing his shoulders and looking at him strictly. “You don't _miss_ it. We both know you don't. You're just lost right now, but you'll get through this. You're making friends, you got a steady job at a supermarket, and please remember,” he said, cupping Jackson's face in his hands. “I'll never leave your side. Okay?”

   Jackson sighed, nodding slightly. “Okay.”

   “Good,” Jinyoung smiled, letting go of Jackson. “Now clean up.”

   Jackson rolled his eyes at Jinyoung's mood swings, but did as he was told. “Fine,” he snapped, “but I'll have you know-”

   Jackson's rant was abruptly stopped when the doorbell went off.

   Both of them stared at the front door in horror, Jackson with a duster in his hand and Jinyoung just standing there, in the middle of the hallway, unsure of what to do.

   “Open the door!” Jackson hissed.

   Jinyoung looked around himself. “Oh my god,” he gasped. “Dinner isn't even ready yet,” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

   Jackson rolled his eyes again. “You're such a mom. Go open the damn door!”

   Jinyoung was about to whine, but Jackson pushed him towards the door before he had the chance to, so he figured he had no choice but to open it.

   Behind it was Jaebum, as expected, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, naturally, and a big smile on his face.

   Normally Jinyoung would barf, but not when it was Jaebum. “Hi,” he giggled dumbly, accepting the flowers and pulling Jaebum in for a hug.

   “Hi.”

   He heard Jackson notably clear his throat behind them, and reluctantly let go of Jaebum.

   Now came the awkward part.

   “Im Jaebum,” Jaebum presented himself, bowing deeply.

   Jackson mirrored him. “Wang Jackson.”

   “You're Chinese?”

   Jackson looked between Jinyoung and Jaebum confusedly. “He didn't tell you?”

   “He didn't tell me much,” Jaebum said, raising his eyebrows and giving Jinyoung a meaning look.

   Jinyoung looked at them innocently. “What?” he asked, both of them ignoring it.

   “So,” Jaebum said. “You're the guy.”

   Jackson looked at him for a long moment. “The guy?” he said, letting out a high-pitched laugh and making Jaebum flinch in surprise. “If anyone, _you're_ the guy. The guy he's been pining after for what feels like an enernity.”

   “Jackson, you asshole,” Jinyoung hissed.

   “Tell you what, he's been stressing me out all day, telling me to clean this and that only to impress you. So I think it's only right that _I_ am the one to show you around! Jinyoung needs to make dinner anyway, he was too busy whining at me to mind his own business,” Jackson said, sticking out his tongue at Jinyoung like a little defiant kid. “Now, come with me,” he prompted, dragging a confused Jaebum along with him.

   Jinyoung sighed heavily and concentrated on making dinner instead, trying his very best to silence the control freak inside of him. So far the evening leaned towards disastrous.

   After what felt like way too long, at least Jaebum finally returned and hugged him from behind. “Going well?” he murmured into Jinyoung's ear.

   “Yes,” Jinyoung replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “So what did you do?”

   “Jackson showed me some of your baby pictures,” Jaebum said innocently.

   Jinyoung immediately dropped the egg he was holding, flinching as it landed with a _splat_. “Goddamn it,” he muttered. “Jackson!”

 

“It's a nice apartment you two have,” Jaebum said as they were sitting around the dinner table.

   “Thank you,” Jackson said with his mouth full. “But you haven't seen it in its usual state.”

   “Jackson is the messy one,” Jinyoung pointed out. “I have to clean up his mess.”

   Jackson rolled his eyes and chose not to answer. “So,” he started, finally swallowing his food. “When are you two lovebirds getting married? Having children?”

   Jaebum swallowed wrong and started coughing. Jinyoung sighed heavily and poured some water into Jaebum's glass. “Jackson, you need to behave,” he warned.

   “It's fine,” Jaebum croaked, drinking some water and quietly thanking Jinyoung for the help.

   “See, mom. It's fine,” Jackson repeated, giving him a challenging look.

   “Are you two going to gang up on me now?” Jinyoung asked.

   “Yes,” Jackson answered immediately, stuffing more food into his mouth. “We've become best friends. Right, Jaebum?” he said, shooting him a look.

   “You're kind of weird,” Jaebum responded honestly, and Jinyoung snorted in contentment. “But I'm thankful to you; you've taken good care of Jinyoung throughout the years.”

   “I think Jinyoung's the one who's taken care of me,” Jackson replied, smiling slightly at Jinyoung. “And thank you for, well, everything you've done.”

   Jaebum gave him a confused look.

   “Look,” Jackson started, clearing his throat. “I'm gonna be honest here. I didn't trust you at first, you seemed like bad news. Jinyoung didn't update me much, but when he did, he said everything was alright. But I know him very well. I know when he's faking it. And then he came running home crying that day after your fight. He kept telling me it was his fault, that he was in the wrong, but I still didn't trust you. Only until after you helped him, let him take a breather and focus on himself for a week did I start to trust you,” he explained, looking straight at Jaebum. “You seem like a good guy now, and I like you. But if you do anything to hurt Jinyoung, I'll seriously come after you. And those aren't just words.”

   Jinyoung stared at Jaebum too, praying he wouldn't lose his temper or start arguing. But Jaebum remained strangely calm, collected, taking in every word Jackson said and nodding understandably.

   “I understand,” Jaebum responded simply. “I understand completely.”

 

“I like him,” Jaebum said late at night, when they were alone in Jinyoung's room and Jackson in his.

   “I'm sorry about earlier,” Jinyoung replied.

   “No, don't be,” Jaebum said, sitting down on the small single bed. “He's right, you know. I haven't been very good to you. He had every right to doubt me.”

   “He's just overprotective,” Jinyoung insisted.

   Jaebum smiled. “Overprotective or not, he's right.”

   Jinyoung went to sit down next to him. “Will you stay the night?” he asked, taking Jaebum's hand in his.

   “On this tiny bed?”

   Jinyoung smiled teasingly. “It'd be cozy,” he said lowly. “Or would you rather spend the night in your cold, lonely king sized bed?”

   Jaebum leaned in closer, smirking, eyes flickering between his eyes and lips. “Don't tempt me.”

   “I'll tempt you if it gets you to stay.”

   “You don't need to, I already want to,” Jaebum replied, placing light kisses over his jawline and neck.

   “Oh,” Jinyoung gasped, angling his head for easier access. “Jaebum, please...”

   “Please what?” Jaebum breathed hotly against his neck.

   “Please touch me,” Jinyoung whispered, spreading his legs slightly as Jaebum's hand moved up his inner thigh.

   His hand was moving dangerously close, teasingly slow while he kissed Jinyoung's neck more and more sloppily. Jinyoung sighed in pleasure, leaning into it and holding his breath as the hand finally reached his crotch.

   “Yo, Jinyoung-ah!” Jackson exclaimed, barging in suddenly. “Is he staying the night, cause we only have two tooth- oh...”

   Jaebum nearly jumped in the air, quickly retreating and pretending like nothing, as if he had been caught by his angry girlfriend's father.

   “Jackson, I swear,” Jinyoung snarled, shooting up from the bed. “Will you ever learn how to knock?”

   “So I guess you're staying the night?” Jackson asked, turning to Jaebum this time.

   Jaebum only nodded dumbly in response.

   “Okay, great. You guys have fun,” he said teasingly and shut the door after him.

   “I'm gonna kill him someday,” Jinyoung muttered angrily.

   “Hey,” Jaebum said, getting up to wrap his arms around Jinyoung. “Forget it,” he murmured soothingly, petting Jinyoung's hair.

   Jinyoung did, immediately. He closed his eyes and concentrated solely on the feeling of Jaebum's soothing, caring hand, the compliments he was whispering into his ear and the knowledge that he finally had someone. Finally had some stability in his life. Doing what he wanted, being with the people he wanted.

   “You're beautiful,” Jaebum whispered.

   He thought of the moment Jaebum had pleaded him to stay after their first fight. How he had blocked his way, told him to “please stay,” hoping Jinyoung would give in and give him another chance.

   “I love the shape of your lips.”

   And that day when they nuzzled together under the tree in the park, finally being able to enjoy each other's company in silence.

   “And the way you laugh.”

   Or when they went home to Jaebum, and he saw him sitting on the armrest of the sofa, looking at Jinyoung, searching. Being the insecure one, for once, while confessing everything he had felt inside of him over the course of the week.

   Jinyoung turned around and looked at Jaebum. He was more beautiful than when they woke up in his bed, painted golden from the sunlight and smiling brightly. More beautiful than when Jinyoung had first seen him. More beautiful than when he first saw him smiling so brightly his eyes disappeared.

   And in this moment, Jinyoung realised just how much the start of the 90's meant to him. But he didn't feel euphorically melancholic anymore. He didn't feel constantly saddened. His life was definitely enough; enough to go by, more than _fine_ , and whatever happened from now on, he'd always appreciate everything that had happened during these few weeks.

   “I love you,” Jinyoung blurted out suddenly, surprised at his own words. But he didn't regret them.

   Jaebum was just as surprised. But his big smile once again – as always – reassured him that Jinyoung didn't need to worry, and reminded him why he even said it from the beginning.

   “You just broke your second rule,” Jaebum teased, pulling Jinyoung close.

  “It was about time,” Jinyoung whispered, wrapping his arms around Jaebum.

   Jaebum chuckled in response and turned them around swiftly. Before Jinyoung could react, he was pushed down onto his bed, between his own bed sheets, feeling like he was floating on a cloud as Jaebum, the god before him, leaned down and took him to 7th heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for supporting this fic! I'm not 100% satisfied with it but in the end, I like how it turned out (definitely more than my other fics) and I'm glad you did too :) Hopefully I'll return with more JJP because I really enjoyed writing this pairing!


End file.
